Running
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: Robbie and Cat are in love, it only took a little running away to figure that out. But no one said it was going to be easy. Will they fight for what they've found or keep running? "They say only fools fall in love, but they must have been talking about us..."
1. Not Fair

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. I know I always write one-shots, but That's only because I never have a laptop to update. But I'm gonna write this story anyway. I hoping for it to be about 20 chapters at least. But this story is your basic Cabbie. In this story the gang tries to get Cat and Robbie together but MULTIPLE things get in the way. I also might write a sequel. Which will be about their future, college and so one. But don't get your hopes up on the sequel. Well here's chapter one! And I got a review by Sofia13 on my last story, My Robbie, saying that I'm the fluffiness princess of FanFiction...which really made me smile! So THANK YOU! Which should also let you guys know...I'm obsessed with fluffiness so be prepared! Okay onto the story! Enjoy!**

**Robbie POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Uggghhh.

Its morning. Great. Now I have to get up and torture myself with stupid school.

Stupid stupid school. I swear it will be the death of me.

I know what your thinking. Why am I, Robbie Shapiro, going on and on about how stupid school is? Simple. Because Saturday night was the worst night of my life.

The CowWow. Where I finally grow some balls to go after the girl of my dreams, after she clearly was jealous of Gabby, my date.

But no. She has to run away from me. AGAIN! Why? Why does this have to happen to me?

Ugggghhhh.

Why is she so confusing? I lo-

I'm not even going to say it.

I should probably get ready for school now...

I get up out off bed walk to my closet, looking for something to wear.

I grab some skinny jeans and a blue collard shirt. I walk downstairs, grab an apple and my back pack and throw on my Vans and I'm out the door.

The school isnt too far from my house. A good 10 minute drive, so I decide to turn on the radio.

_**Let me tell you a story,**_

_**Bout a girl and a boy.**_

_**He fell in love with his best friend, **_

_**When shes around he feels nothing but joy...**_

Okay how about no radio. Thanks a lot Justin Bieber...now I feel more like shit.

Before I know it I'm turning into the school parking lot and parking my car.

Okay. I can do this. All I have to do is avoid Cat all da-

"Hi Robbie!" someone screamed from behind me.

I turn around and behold the devil. Without a second thought I run into the school as fast as I can.

I guess I wasn't paying attention because next thing I know I run into Beck and Andre.

"Hey Rob' you okay?" Andre asked, helping me up.

"No!" I say.

"Whats wrong?"

I really didn't want to talk about it..

"Its just...the CowWow...Cat...the kiss...running away...I JUST CANT DO THIS ANY MORE!" I semi-scream, out of breathe.

"Wait wait wait...did you just say you and Cat kissed at the CowWow?" Beck asked surprised.

"Yes. After she held my hand. And she kissed back! But then she ran away..."

"So just now you were running from Cat." Andre guessed.

"Yeahh.." I shrugged sheepishly. "I cant just let her play with my feelings all the time. It hurts...I really lo-like her..." I blushed a little.

"Awweee ow wittle Wobbie is in wovvee." Beck teased, ruffleing my hair.

"Stop!" I said blushing again. They both laughed.

"I feel ya' man. Just try avoiding her. That should teach her a lesson." Andre encouaged, patting my back.

"Alright. Thanks."

With that the bell rang, signaling first period to start. Which was Sikowits. Which means I have to see Cat.

As I enter, I see most of the class is already seated so I take a seat in the far back left corner of the room, as far away from Cat as possible.

The entire class I couldn't pay attention. It was impossible. Cat kept on giving me looks and passing notes to me asking why I ran from her. I didn't answer any of them.

As the bell rang, I tried to get out as fast as I could without Cat getting me.

"Robbie!" she screamed. I ran faster.

As I turned the corner, I ran into the janitors closet, locking it shut.

I leaned my head on the door, panting heavily.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

"Stop running and talk to me." a voice said behind me.

I whipped around there stood Cat. She obviously came from the trap door that lead to the library.

She looked like she had been crying. But I cant feel bad for her. Not after what she did.

"No." I spat icily.

"Are you mad at me? Why do you keep running from me? Its not fair." She stated, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Not fair? But its fair for you to keep running from me? Cat. I will keep running from you until you realize how much you hurt me." With that I stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

**A/N: So theres the first chapter! Ill try to update asap but it might be hard. Ill try my best! Promise! Please review and let me know what you think and give me ideas on what you think should happen next! Thanks loves!:D**


	2. Win His Heart

**A/N: Look at that! A double update! This Chapter is a very short Cade friendship chapter. Hopefully you catch on to the foreshadowing...well hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Narrator POV**

Cat and Robbie spent most of the day ignoring and avoiding each other to the best of their abilities.

They were now all sitting in the Asphalt Cafe eating lunch.

No one had spoken yet, realizing the tension. Cat and Robbie were sitting opposite of each other, no daring to look up from their food.

"Are you guys okay?" Jade asked out of no where.

"Yup. Just peachy. Its not like SOMEONE just goes around playing with my feelings all the time. Its not like a have broken heart or anything of the sort." Robbie spat, glaring at Cat.

"I said I was sorry!" Cat yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "Your not the only one with a broken heart!"

"Really. How so?" Robbie questioned.

"I-I just...y-you wouldn't-...forget it..." Cat didn't think he'd understand so what was the point.

"Whatever." Robbie got up and walked away.

Cat looked down at her food, pushing it away, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Cat..." Tori scooted closer to her rubbing her shoulder.

Cat just nudged her off and got up and walked towards the parking lot.

"Cat! Where are you going?" Jade raced after her.

"Home." she stated simply.

"Why?"

"I-I c-cant do it anymore J-Jadey." She bawled, barreling herself into Jade.

Jade sighed. "Came on." She said, grabbing her wrist.

"Where are we going?" She sniffled.

"I'm taking you home."

…

(Cats House)

"I love him Jade!" Cat cried from her pillow.

"Then why do you keep doing this to him?! I mean I really don't like Robbie but your wrong Cat. You really hurt him this time." Jade stated, sitting next to Cat on the bed.

"Why do you keep rejecting him?" Jade pushed.

"Because! He's my best friend! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ruined our friendship. If we date, what if we break up? I cant lose him Jade! I need him...I mean your my closest girl friend. But he understands me. More then you do sometimes. We are both different. We know what its like to be an outcast. And without him...I'm lost."

"Cat." Jade started. "Your so worried about losing him, that you keep pushing him away. Robbie loves you to pieces. If you guys were a couple, he wouldn't do anything to ruin that."

"But-"

"No. Your going on and on about how you don't want to ruin your guys friendship but look what your doing now. He wont even talk to you."

That last statement brought the tears back to her eyes.

"Oh no oh no oh no...J-Jade...what do I do now?" Cat cried.

"Win his heart. Before someone else does."

**Jade POV**

I pull out my phone to text Tori.

_Vega, gather everyone up except for Robbie and Cat. We need to have a convention._

**A/N: Review!**


	3. Missing

**A/N: Yay! I think I'm doing pretty good on the updates haha! Sorry these chapters are so short. Ill try to make this one a little longer. Hope you enjoy! Got some drama in this one...**

**Narrator POV**

Every one, except for Cat and Robbie were sitting around on Tori's couches, ready to discuss the behavior of their two friends.

"Whats going on?" Tori asked.

"Cat loves Robbie." Jade stated.

"But why does she keep hurting Robbie then?" Beck and Andre asked at the same time.

"Shes afraid of ruining their friendship but I told her shes already doing that."

"Well That's harsh." Tori said.

"Well it worked. Shes on her way to his house to apologize and hopefully get with him." Jade continued.

"Ummmm..." Beck said, looking frightened.

"Thats not a good idea." Andre said, with the same look Beck had.

"Why?" Jade asked, getting angry.

"Ummm...w-we might of...sort of...convinced Robbie to get over Cat and set him up with another girl." Beck said as fast as could, then covering his face while Jade chucked pillows at him.

Jade then grabbed her keys and went for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Tori asked.

"To get Cat before she embarrasses herself." With that she was out the door.

**Cat POV**

Okay.

You can do this Cat.

I don't even have a plan. I was planning on just kissing him when he opens the door.

That should work right?

I hope so...

I love him so much it hurts.

Really bad.

I'm such a horrible person...I don't deserve him.

Hes amazing. Cute. Sweet. Charming. Smart. Funny. Hot...

Okay I gotta stop now.

I walk up to the door, practically shaking.

I hesitantly knock on the door twice.

My heart stopped when I heard footsteps, but I nearly dropped dead when the door opened.

And it wasn't Robbie.

It was a girl.

"Who are you?" She spat.

"I-I'm Cat. Who are y-you?" I stuttered, cowering a little under her stare.

"Brenda. What are you doing at Robbie's house?" she asked icily.

"W-well hes my best friend...a-and I-"

"Brenda who's at the door?" a voice came from inside.

Robbie!

When he saw me, he went extremely pale but looked furious.

"Brenda, I'll handle this. Can you go pause the movie?" He looked at her lovingly.

She smiled at him, the lent up and kissed his cheek before darting back inside.

I wanna throw up.

Or die.

Or both.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I-I wanted...I was going to-"

"Well its obviously not that important. Can I get back to my girlfriend now?"

I gulped. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. You know, someone who actually feels the same way for me. Someone who actually cares for me?"

"R-Robbie I lo- forget it.."

With that I turned around and started to run. Fast.

Tears ran down my face and I could barely see but I didnt stop. Then I heard my name. I turned around and saw Jade parked in front of Robbie's house.

I ran faster.

And I'm not gonna stop.

**Narrator POV**

(Three days later)

No one had seen Cat since she ran.

Cops were every where looking for her, along with her friends.

Except for one particular person who hadn't found out yet.

Everyone was in pieces. Her Nona was crying, along with Tori and Jade, when the fifth search party was unsuccessful.

**Robbie POV**

I woke up around 12 and in an amazing mood.

I had a great date with Brenda. She's just wonderful.

I go downstairs and grab an apple and sit on the couch. It Saturday so I turn on the morning news.

_Cat Valentine, missing. Red hair, brown eyes, and was last seen wearing a purple dress. Hasn't been seen in 3 days..._

Then I left to go find the gang.


	4. She's Not Really Back

**Cat POV**

Its Tuesday...I think.

Which means I've been gone...7 days.

A week and I've already made it to San Diego.

I have hundreds of missed messages and calls...none from Robbie.

I knew he wouldn't care. I'm surprised anyone even cares.

I mean who needs a red haired ditz in their life?

Well, not red haired for long. I'm on my way to a salon to dye it dark brown. I'm not Cat anymore.

I'm Caterina.

I'm going to go back at some point. Right after I get rid of the old Cat.

…

Brown hair. It looks so different.

I'm looking at my reflection in a puddle right now. I've been sleeping in the park.

I was going to rent an apartment or something but I figured I should save for food.

I'm not too hungry anymore. There first few days were rough. But its gotten better I guess.

Okay. Now that my hairs brown and I've had some time to think...better start heading home.

**Narrator POV**

(L.A with the gang)

Everyone had been searching every where Cat could possibly be, but she was no where to be found.

Robbie paced in his living room and kept calling all of Cats favorite stores to see if she was seen at any, but was unlucky.

Brenda was sprawled across the couch reading a magazine.

"Why do you care about her so much? No one liked her anyway." She stated.

Robbie ignored the comment and kept dialing.

"Your wasting your time. Shes not that important Robert." She continued.

Robbie glared at her, biting his tongue, and went back to calling.

"She's better off dead anyway..." She mumbled.

That was it. He snapped.

"Get out." He said standing in front of her.

"You cant control me!" She said, getting in his face.

"Get the hell out of my house. We are over. If you want to talk about Cat hat way do it some where else." he said pushing he towards the door.

"Why is she so important!" She yelled.

"I Love her." With that he slammed the door in her face.

Robbie sat on the couch, staring at his phone.

Then he started to cry.

"It all my fault..."

He stared at his phone for few more minutes before going to Cats contact.

His thump lingered over the call button before he got the courage to press it.

With every ring his heart beat faster.

Then it stopped, and he heard the sound of Cats shaky breathing on the other end.

"Cat?"

Then he heard a gasp, and the line went dead.

(The next morning at school)

Every one had heard about Cat. Some people blamed Robbie and some people just blamed her crazy nature. But no one knew where she was, or when she was coming back.

The day went by slower then ever. The gang didn't get a lot of sleep so they were all pretty cranky. They all cheered up a little bit when they went to their favorite class. Sikowitz.

"Hello my little lady bugs." He said, not as enthusiastic as usual.

"Jump around and act like ponies with a rash." He said simply.

Everyone got up and did it, just didn't do great a job.

In the mist of the craziness, Jade noticed a small girl with long brown hair, in a gray hoody in the back of the room with the hoody hiding most of her face.

Then their eyes met.

It was Cat.

As the bell rang, jade knocked people over, trying to get her.

As they ran down the hallway, Jade managed to grab her by the waist and carry her into the janitors closet.

Jade quickly ripped down her hood.

"Cat?" She whispered.

Cats face was blank and her eyes were dark and cold. Not like their usual warm brown selves.

Jade lunged at her, taking her in a tight embrace.

Cat squeezed her back with as much strength that she had left.

"Dont you ever do that again.." Jade whispered , close to tears.

"I wont..." Cat mumbled.

"Where did you go?" Jade asked letting go.

"Far away. I needed to think. To change. The old Cat is gone."

Jade couldn't believe her ears. She looked deep in Cats eyes and couldn't find anything. They were like lost dark orbs that didn't show any emotion.

Jade couldn't take it anymore so left before she burst into tears.

Cat just brushed it off, exiting the closet and heading to her locker.

When she got there, Robbie was standing front of it, forehead pressed against it.

"Can you move please?" Cat asked.

"Wha-" Robbie turned around and couldn't believe his eyes, "Cat?" he whispered.

She totally ignored him and got her books out of her locker and stalked off.

Robbie just stood there. Speachless.

Then he scammed the hallway looking for someone.

He met eyes with Jade and knew that she had saw her too. He didn't know when but he know she did.

Then a tear rolled down her cheek, and she shook her head at him as if she was silently blaming him for everything.

"What have I done?" Robbie asked himself, before he relized he was crying too.

**A/N: Okay so its 1:32am and I am barely awake. So I hope you liked it. Sorry all my chapters are so short. This one is a little longer. Thank you for all your kind reviews! I'm happy you guys like it so far! Its really that fluffy yet but...when it gets fluffy...it will be fluffy alright. Well goodnight! Or should I say good morning? Oh well. Review!:D **


	5. Almost Is Never Enough

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Haven't been able to use the laptop...well enjoy!**

**Narrator POV**

Everyone basically went back to normal, minus their bubbly redheaded friend.

Cat didn't even sit with them at lunch. No one saw her at lunch.

Even though things were sorta back to normal, everyone could feel that something was different.

The conversations weren't that cheerful or pleasant. Some days the gang would go hours without even speaking to one another. This made them feel bad. They always teased Cat or ignored her or made fun of her for ignorant comments or stories. But after everything that has happened...they realized that she was the most important person in the group. She is what kept everyone's spirits up. But with her gone, it was as if someone had died.

Sikowit's class wasn't even the same.

Cat would just sit in the back of the classroom everyday and only participate if chosen on and wouldn't make eye contact with any of her classmates.

Her clothing wasn't as bright as it use to be and she wore jeans most the time.

It's not that Cat was going through depression or anything. She was just sick of everything and everyone. Her parents and her brother left her on her own, her friends made fun of her, and she lost the one person she ever really loved. Everything to her just kept on going down hill.

After school, on her way home, Cat decided to walk to the park to get some time to think by herself.

She walked around for a bit, then decided to enjoy the scenery, sitting on a bench underneath a big weeping willow tree. They were always her favorite. She thought they were so pretty.

"Hey."

"Eeeppp!" Cat screeched, jumping a little.

She turned around to see a handsome young man, about her age, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes sitting next to her.

"Sorry if I scared you." He apologized.

"Oh its alright." Then fell an awkward silence.

"I'm Ben by the way." He said with a cute smile on his face, holding out his hand.

"Cat- I mean Caterina." She said, lightly shaking his hand, then going back to looking around the park.

"So whats a pretty girl like you sitting here all by herself?" He asked.

"Oh just thinking." She said, blushing lightly.

"Well whenever you finish doing that, maybe we could hangout sometime?" He asked cooly.

"Uh sure." She responded hesitantly.

"So when are you free?"

"Right now I guess." She said with a giggle.

"Then would you like to go on a walk with me?" He asked, getting up and holding his hand out to her for her to take.

"Sure." She said smiling, taking his hand and walking through the park with him.

The two talked for hours about anything and everything. She even told him about everything that has been going on in her life lately. Cat really like this guy. He seemed to understand her and listened to every word. He was really sweet and maybe he would be the perfect opportunity to get her mind off of everything that has been going on.

Its was getting dark out and they had walked through the park about a dozen times.

"I should be heading home now." She said, stopping to look at him.

"Yeah me too. Its getting kind of late."

"Here. Text me and maybe we could do this again. I had fun." Cat said with a smile, handing him a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it.

"Yeah. Definitely." He said taking the paper.

He lent down and gave her a light hug before they headed in different directions.

Cat walked home quickly for it was getting dark, and Cat didn't like the dark very much.

She walked down the sidewalk, count how many steps she took until she heard another pair of footsteps in front of her.

Cat didn't like strangers so she just kept her head down and kept walking.

As she got closer to the mysterious person in front of her, she tried walking faster, head down.

As the past, the gently rubbed shoulders, causing both the look up at each other.

As soon as their eyes met, Cat knew who it was.

Robbie.

"Cat?"

She started to run.

Too bad he caught up to this time.

Robbie ran up to her, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Please talk to me..." he whispered in the crook of her neck.

Cat had to fight the urge to hug him back.

"Why should I?" She asked coldly.

"Because I-I love...I love you Cat. And I'm so so so so sorry for everything. I just want things to be back to normal. I want my best friend back...or even more then friend.." he said looking her in the eye.

"Im sorry Robbie but...I cant...Im...uhh seeing someone." She half lied.

"Oh really? Who?" He asked, not believing her.

"His name is...Ben. And we are very happy together thank you very much. He nice and charming. And doesn't ignore me or make fun of me when I say something that isn't so smart. So sorry Robbie. You had your chance but you slammed a door in my face...literally." Cat said backing away from him, tears pulling down her cheeks.

"Almost...to think I almost had you...and I blew it."

"Well almost is never enough..." with that she ran back to her house, not daring to look back.

When she got to her house, she ran inside, into her room, onto her bed, and cried hard into her pillow.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Cat picked her head up to look at her phone.

_Goodnight beautiful;) - Ben_

Cats sobs subsided as she read the text over and over.

Maybe tonight isn't so bad after all she thought. Maybe its just the beginning.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! I was gonna update again tonight but I'm passing out haha well review and let me know what you thought! Oh and please vote for me? : / w w w . . c o m . / / / – / ? 6 0**

**^ this is the link to vote its just FanFiction doesnt like links so just type this into your search engine without the soaces, the click VOTE FOR MADISON and I will give you all virtual red velvet cupcakes because I'm obsessed with them. BYE!**

**- Madison**


	6. Scared

A/N: Im Back! Well hope you enjoy! I might double update or make this chapter really long…I don't know yet.

**Cat POV**

O. M. G.

I have a date with Ben tonight! I'm so excited!

He's so cute and charming….

I CANT WAIT!

He's coming to pick me up at 8 and its 4:47….UGGGHH!

Well let me fill you in on what's been going on.

Ever since mine and Robbie's encounter things have been bad. He rarely shows up to school and is always posting stuff on TheSlap like "Life sucks" or "Kill me". And it really makes me upset…I'm starting to feel really bad. This is all because of me.

I was such a bitch to him the other night…when all he was doing was apologizing for something I did. For my mistake. It made me realize how much I love him. I love him so much my heart hurts.

And I know I'm wrong for doing all of this. For turning him down all the time and always running then basically blaming him for all of it. I'm a horrible person…

Sometimes I even think about texting him…think about how he would respond…or what I would even say for that matter.

Its 6:00 now. I should probably start getting ready for my date, although I don't even want to go anymore…

I get in the shower and sit under the hot water for several minutes contemplating my feelings.

I get out and wrap myself in my robe before walking to my closet to decide what to wear.

I'm standing in front of my closet. Staring at it. I have no clue what to wear. I was excited for this date but now…all I want is Robbie…I wish I was going on a date with_ Robbie_ not Ben.

I mean Bens nice and cute but he's not Robbie.

Its 7:00! I quickly grab whatever I could find, which happened to be a pair of black leggings, gray vans, and a sparkly gray top.

I had just finished drying and curling my hair when I realized it was 7:50.

I grab my purse and wait for Ben to pick me up.

8:05…

8:18…

8:26…

Where is he?

_Ding dong_

Well thats annoying.

I open the door to see Ben standing there.

He's wearing a worn out pair of jeans and a faded blue t-shirt and the smell of cigarettes fills the doorway.

"Hey sorry I'm late." He says as I walk out onto the porch.

"It's fine…" I say trying to hide how mad I was.

I open the passenger side door and I'm shocked immediately.

Beer cans everywhere and an awful stench. I'm stepping on cigarette buds. I wanted to throw up.

He sloppily pulled out of the drive way and immediately I knew. He was drunk. There is no way I am going anywhere with him.

"Stop…Stop! STOP THE CAR!" I scream.

We were already a few miles down the road before he came to a complete stop.

**Robbie POV**

I'm so depressed.

I can't believe I messed everything up.

I love her so much…everything just got to my head.

I didn't even think about how she felt or even listened to her for that matter.

That fact that I chose Brenda…_Brenda_ over Cat Valentine still makes me want vomit.

I just wish I could turn back time…I wish I didn't get so mad at her…that I didn't even kiss her…

**Cat POV**

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked, his words slurred.

"Don't call me that. You're drunk and a slob. There is no way I am ever going out with you. And what's this?" I ask picking up a pink lace thong angrily.

"My collection…I was thinking I could add yours too." He said, before pushing is lips roughly on mine.

I let out a small squeal before pushing him away and slapping him in the face.

He grabbed hold of my thighs and started to kiss me again, this time harder.

My screams were muffled by his lips all over me, tears rushing down face.

I grabbed around for my purse, then digging in it once I found it.

Then I pulled out my tweezers and pinched him as hard as I could on his neck until he let go.

Then I opened the door and ran.

**Robbie POV**

Cats on a date tonight. This makes me feel more like crap. That should be me. Not some stranger.

If you couldn't tell, I can't sleep. Its only 9:15 but I have nothing better to do but sleep. But I can't even do that.

I just want Cat.

_BANG BANG BANG_

What?

**Narrator POV**

Robbie peered out his window and saw that it was raining then quickly went to see who was banging on his front door.

When he opened the door, to his surprise, stood Cat.

Make up running down her face, soaking wet, with bruises up and down her neck. Cat barreled herself into him, sobbing loudly into his chest.

"Shhh…you're okay now. Its okay. Talk to me Kitty Cat." He said soothingly, now caring Cat to his couch and sitting her in his lap.

She curled into him, bawling into the crook of his neck.

He rubbed small circles in her lower back until she settled down.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong sweetie?" He asked gently.

She nodded, before looking up at him, not exactly making eye contact.

"The date…h-he was late a-and he smelt gross and l-looked gross and he tried…he t-tried…" She hiccupped, not able to get the last part out.

"He what?" Robbie pushed lightly.

"H-he tried…forcing h-himself on m-me." She said, more tears forming in her eyes.

Robbie's face got red with anger and wanted to punish this guy for trying such a thing with Cat. _His_ Cat.

Cat noticed Robbie's fist clenched.

She gently grabbed in hand, pulling his fingers apart.

"Please don't do something stupid Robbie. Its o-okay. I'm fine." She said before fully pulling his fingers apart, then intertwining hers with his.

"It wouldn't be doing something stupid Cat. What he did…he has no right to get away with that. Especially not with you." He said, before looking at their hands and feeling sad all of the sudden.

"Robbie I'm-" Cat was about to apologize.

"You should probably get changed. You're going to get sick."

"Robbie? Is it okay if I stay here for the night?" Cat asked shyly. "I'm scared…" She whimpered.

"Of course Kitty." He said with a small smirk before squeezing her hand and gently sliding her off his lap.

"I'll get you a shirt to wear." He said before he headed off to his room.

A few moments later he came back with a t-shirt and some pillows and blankets for Cat.

"If you want you can take my bed-" Robbie began.

"No you take you bed I'll take the couch." She insisted.

It was already 11:00 so he didn't bother arguing.

Robbie tried not to stare when she came out of the bothroom in just a t-shirt and no pants.

When he did catch a glimpse of her he couldn't believe how adorable she looked in the over size t-shirt.

"Thanks…" Cat whispered while settling down onto the couch.

"Hugy?" She asked cutly holding her arms out wide.

Robbie smile while walking over to the cute re head and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you…" She whispered.

"I love you too Cat…" With that he headed off to his room.

….

_(3:00am)_

Robbie's door creaked open and Cat peaked in.

"Robbie?" she whispered.

"uuhh…Cat?" he asked groggily.

"I'm scared…"

"Come here." He said scooting over for her.

When she got under the covers she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

He gently kissed the top of her head.

"Night Cat."

"Night Robbie…love you…"

….

A/N: What did ya think? Im passing out while writing this. The next chapter will be them talking about whats been happening and they will officialy sort things out. Please review and let me know what you think!

SPOILER ALERT!: BTW Ill be collaborating with FlameKat on a new Breakfast Club Victorious fic (our version not Dans) But it should be really fun!

Well good night!

Madison


	7. Love

**A/N: WARNING: You all know me so **I'm** sure you have been waiting for it but….THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME FLUFFINESS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Enjoy **

Robbie felt someone running their finger nails up and down his chest and abdomen.

It felt kind of nice.

Then he remembered what happened with Cat last night and smirked to himself.

The he heard a giggle.

He opened his eyes and was met with big brown ones in front of his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked, laughing slightly.

Cat turned as red as her hair and pulled away.

"Well…" she paused, thinking about whether or not she should be honest.

"You have a nice body Robbie…"

He turned a deep red.

"T-Thanks Cat." He stuttered.

There was a small silence as Robbie watched Cat, playing with his sheets smiling to herself.

Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing noses with him. He put his forehead on hers.

They just lay there, smiling at each other.

"…We need to talk don't we?" Cat whispered. Her hot breathe on his neck giving him chills down his spine.

"Yeah Kitty. We do."

"Im so so so so so so so so sorry Robbie" Cat said, looking down, a tear running down her cheek.

Robbie wiped it away, and tightened his grip on her.

"Hey. It's okay. This is my fault too. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you. I should've thought about how you felt instead of letting my feelings get in the way. I'm sorry Cat."

"No if I didn't reject you all the time this wouldn't have happened. I only cared about how I felt instead of seeing how bad I was hurting you. When really I feel the same way…" She paused before continuing.

"Robbie I love you so so so much. I love you so much my heart hurts. I've never loved anyone before and when I do I'm nothing but a bitch to him. I'm so sorry Robbie. I don't deserve a guy like you. You're perfect. Your sweet, charming…hot. I'm just nothing but a red haired ditz who no one-"

Robbie silenced her by gently pressing his lips hers. It took Cat a minute to respond.

She closed her eyes, kissing harder than ever before.

She pulled his head closer, trying to deepen the kiss, before wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

Robbie daringly ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Cat opened her mouth slightly granting him access.

The sweet kiss turned into a heated make out session in his bed.

They had to breathe sooner or later. Robbie pulled apart, leaning his forehead on hers once again.

"I love you too Cat…" Robbie said, panting slightly. "And don't ever say anything like that about yourself. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes upon. Don't ever think otherwise. I love you Cat…so much."

With that, Cat grabbed his face planting a short sweet kiss on his lips.

"Thank you…" She said blissfully, eyes closed.

After I small silence Robbie spoke up.

"So you wanna eat some breakfast then do something fun today? It is Saturday." He asked

"Sure…but can we cuddle for a few more minutes?" She asked cutely her cheeks tinted pink.

"Of course." He said pulling her close.

"Can I…?" Cat said, gesturing to what she was doing earlier.

He laughed a little "Sure."

Cat began to run her nails up and down his torso.

Then she lent up, placing gentle kisses up his neck and jaw line before meeting his lips, and pecking them.

Robbie rubbed small circles in her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, making her smile.

After about 10 minutes of that, they both decided to get up and eat something and figure out what to do today.

"So what are you hungry for? Pancakes?" Robbie asked.

"Hmmm...okay but can we share? I wont be able to finish…" She said.

"Of course Kitty."

"And I'm cooking! You've done enough for me already." She said cutely, skipping past him to the kitchen.

"Fine but I'm at least doing something. I'm not going to sit around and let my girlfriend do all the cooking." He said boldly, following her.

The sound of that put butterflies in her stomach.

She abruptly stopped and turned around, leaping at him.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" He asked when they finally pulled apart.

"I just really like that sound of being your girlfriend." Cat said before giving him one last peck and going to back the kitchen.

Robbie had set the table and made some coffee while Cat cooked the pancakes.

After putting some fruit on the table, he walked over to Cat from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She leaned into him, flipping the last of the pancakes.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" He asked.

She giggled, turning her head and kissing him.

In no time, he pancakes were finished and Cat had placed herself on Robbie's lap while they shared them.

They sat in a comfortable silence, feeding each other pancakes.

Then Cat realized Robbie had some whipped cream in the corner of his lips and on his cheek.

She giggled and looked at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You have whipped cream on your face…here…I'll get it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in.

She gently licked the whipped cream off his cheek, when she got close to his lips; she kissed the rest of it off.

Robbie's face was beat red and all Cat could do was smile.

Then Robbie leaned in kissing her exposed dimple.

Then Cat looked at him, a devious smile on her face. Then she splattered whipped cream on his other cheek.

"Oops." She said innocently.

Before she could even blink she had whipped cream on her face as well.

For about 20 minutes they ran around his kitchen throwing whipped cream at each other.

When there was none left, Cat wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in and kissing his whipped cream cover lips.

She slid her tongue in, before going to licking whipped cream off his face while he did the same.

They pulled away, laughing.

"I love you so much" They said at the same time, getting more laughs out of them.

After cleaning themselves up, along with the kitchen, they cuddled on the couch, watching TV.

Then a commercial for sun screen came on and Cat lept up.

"Let's go to the beach!"

A/N: Did ya like? Huh? Fluffy right? I know I know;) Well review and let me know! By loves

Madison


	8. Authors Note

A/N

Hey guys! Just wanted to say something. In the beginning of the last chapter it's a little misleading. What Robbie meant when he "remembered about last night" he meant when Cat had come to his house and how close they were. But they DID NOT sleep together. That would contradict the fact Ben tried to force himself on Cat. So yeahh sorry if I confused you. If you thought what it really meant then YAY haha I'll try to Update again but its gonna be hard. I have a really hard Spanish test Monday and I have to pass lol well see ya later loves


	9. Love you more

**A/N: Double update! Not counting my Authors Note haha well enjoy! (MORE FLUFFINESS ALERT)**

**P.s The beginning part of this chapter is dedicated to mine and FlameKat's Crush on Matt Bennett/Robbie Shapiro. We are both in love with him. Anyway back to the story!**

**Narrator POV**

"Do we have everything?" Robbie asked, before opening the passenger side door for Cat.

"Yeah I think so!" Cat said as Robbie got in the front seat.

"Even the sun tan lotion?" He asked again.

"Yes Robbie! But I don't need that stuff. I don't burn."

She reached over and intertwined their fingers as they pulled out of the drive way.

"Lucky for you…" He mumbled, getting a giggle out of her.

"I'm so excited for Monday!" Cat said excitedly.

"Why?" Robbie asked surprised chuckling at her cuteness.

"Because! I get to show off my hot boyfriend!" She replied, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"What, do you have another boyfriend then?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat yelped worriedly.

"It just meant that I'm not really the best looking guy around…"

"Stop it! You are the most attractive, handsome, hottest guy I have ever laid my eyes upon and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." Cat said confidently, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You really think so?" He asked

"I know so."

The ride to beach was quiet after that. Robbie couldn't believe how lucky he was. Cat Valentine was finally his.

He looked over at his red haired angel to see her sound asleep.

They weren't far from the beach.

He placed a kiss on her head and continued to drive.

…

"Cat…" No response.

Robbie gently ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"Cat…baby…wake up."

"Huh…?" She mumbled, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey cutie. We're at the beach!" Robbie whispered.

"Yay…" She said groggily planting a kiss on his lips before jumping out of the car.

They went around to the trunk to grab the stuff before finding a place to set up.

"Hhmmm…how about…right here?" Cat asked, looking up at Robbie sweetly.

"Sure."

They set up their towels and got out of their clothes, revealing their bathing suits underneath.

Cat was wearing a white bikini.

Robbie's jaw dropped to the sand.

Her tan skin was glowing under the California sun and although she was short, her legs looked like they went on forever.

Although the sight was nice, it only made him self-conscious of his body. He quickly pulled his shirt back down to his waste.

"Robbie…why aren't you taking your shirt off? You're going to have a heat stroke out here! Its 100 degrees!" Cat said, concerned.

"I am not taking my shirt off…with all that going on. No. Thank. You." Robbie said, gesturing to her perfect figure.

"Robbie…" Cat whined, blushing madly.

"Cat…" Robbie whined back, while lying down on his towel.

Cat stood there for a short moment, thinking of ways to convince him to take his shirt off.

Cat knew he wasn't comfortable with his body, but she loved it. That's why Cat couldn't help but slide her hands up his shirt this morning. He had abs for sure.

Then she got an idea.

She kneeled down on her towel, before crawling on top of him, resting her chin on his chest so she could look at him.

Robbie's face turned crimson.

"Baby…please take off your shirt…?" Cat said seductively, giving him the puppy dog look.

"C-Cat I-"

"Please?" She asked again, this time trailing soft kisses down his jaw and neck.

"F-Fine…" he gave in reluctantly.

"Yay!" She said, before sitting up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and tugging his shirt over his head.

Cat found herself staring at his bare torso, unable to take her eyes off of it.

"Umm my eyes are up ere." He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Same to you!" Cat shot back.

With that Robbie leaned up, pecking her lips.

"I can't help it…" He whispered kissing her cheek "You're just so beautiful…"

Cat kissed him one more time before climbing off of him and lying on her respective towel.

She started to rummage through their bag, making Robbie look over at her.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"The sun tan lotion."

"I thought you said you didn't burn?" Robbie asked.

"I don't. But you do." She stated.

"Cat…" He whined

"Come on. You have to put some on or you'll burn real bad."

"I don't wanna." He pouted

"Don't make me force you." She threatened

"I'd like to see you try."

Before he could even blink Cat was back in the same position as before. Her legs wrapped around his waist, sitting up, holding the sun tan lotion.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He complained.

She drew a heart on his torso with the lotion.

"Because I love you…" She trailed off, rubbing it in, silently admiring his abs.

"Love you more…" He said, leaning up and pecking her lips.

"Not possible." She stated rolling over to her towel when she finished.

"Very much possible."

"Robbie Shapiro do not start this with me."

"You're just upset because I love you more."

"Oh is that so? Well I love you so much, that is Channing Tatum came up to me shirtless right now and asked to make out, I'd say no."

"I love you so much, that if all the Kardashian sisters walked up to us in bikinis and asked me to oil their bodies, I'd say no." He retorted.

He was now lying next to her on his side, with one arm wrapped around her waist, while she had her arms around his neck, looking in her eyes deeply.

There was a pause.

"I love you so much I want to be with you forever." She stated.

"I love you so much, that one day; I'm going to ask you to marry me."

"I love you so much…I want you to be the father of my children." She said, blushing profusely.

With that he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

This kiss meant everything. They really did love each other. Sparks flew everywhere. This kiss symbolized the things that were just said. Everything that their future held. All the good memories and the bad. They had a long way ahead of their love, and it was only just the beginning. They really were meant to be.

**Jade POV**

"Why did you drag me here?! Its so hot and you know I hate the beach!" I yelled at Beck, while sitting down in my chair.

"Because. You need to have some fun. Its beautiful today and you need to get your mind off of everything." Beck explained.

"Whatever. At least it's not crowed." I said, searching through the few people that were there.

"Talk about PDA." I stated, spotting a couple full on making out on a towel.

"I mean come on. That-" Then I stopped.

"That's Cat and Robbie!" I semi-yelled to Beck.

"What?" He asked, looking to where I was pointing.

Robbie was halfway on top of her, them lost in each other's mouths.

I'm kind of mad I haven't heard anything from them, so I take out my phone.

*click*

_Picture saved_

_To: Cat; Robbie_

And _send._

**A/N: Well its 1:40am and I'm about to pass out so im gonna go to bed. I hope you enjoyed it! This was another fluffy one. Don't worry. Not all my chapters will be fluffy. The next one might contain some drama….idk yet. But right now they are in the "Honeymoon phase" and if you've been there, you know what its like and how Cat and Robbie are feeling right now. Well good night! Review and let me know what you think!**

**-Madison**


	10. Bossy

**Narrator POV**

It was now Monday and it couldn't get any better.

After getting that picture at the beach, Cat and Robbie hung out with Jade and Beck the rest of the day.

Jade got on Cats case at first for not saying anything but after establishing everything and Jade threatening Robbie not to hurt Cat, they had a nice time.

Everything seemed back to normal.

Cat's hair was red again and she was her usual and well missed peppy self.

Tori and Andre were happy to hear everything was good and were very happy for Cat and Robbie.

The day was going by quiet swell until Hollywood Arts got an unexpected visitor.

The halls were empty and Cat was getting things out of her locker when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her.

She giggled and leaned into them.

"Hey baby." A hoarse and familiar voice rang through her ears that caused her to suddenly whip around and be face to face with him.

Ben.

"Get off me!" She screamed, trying to pry herself away from him, but his grip tightened.

"Did you forget something?" He asked, holding up her purse.

_I must have left it in his car! _She thought.

"Let go of me! And give me back my purse!" She yelled frantically.

"No! Not until you give me something first." He winked suggestively, crashing his lips to hers violently.

She pushed and hit him as hard as she could but nothing was working.

Then she bit down on his lip as hard as she could.

"Ouch! Damn it Cat!" He yelled, pulling back and letting go of her and grabbing his now bleeding and swollen lip.

"Robbie! Jade! Beck somebody help!" She screamed running away as fast as she could.

Ben recuperated and started to chase her.

Cat beamed around the corner and bumped into the three guys she wanted to see, who happened to be leaving gym class.

"Cat what's wrong?" Andre asked.

"Ben is here! He came back for me! I left my purse in his car the other night and it had all my information in it! Hellpppp meeeeeeee!" She cried, crashing herself into Robbie's chest.

Just then Ben came around the corner but stopped when he saw what he was up against.

"Are you Ben?" Beck asked heatedly.

"What's it to you?" He spat.

"What do you want with Cat?" Robbie hissed, wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

"What I should have gotten the other night."

"Good luck with that buddy." Andre said taking a step forward.

"Who's going to stop me?"

"I am." Someone said from behind him.

He turned around to see a particular Goth girl standing there, scissors in hand.

Cat, being as innocent and naive as she is, escaped Robbie's grip and ran to her.

"Jadey!" she yelled, but was immediately snatched up by Ben.

"Hey let go of her!" Robbie yelled, lunging at him.

Ben threw Cat to the ground as Robbie was about the swing.

Robbie hit him right in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground as well.

Robbie got on top of him and started to punch him.

But Ben punched too, and a lot harder.

Beck and Jade went to help Cat and hold her back from getting to Robbie.

Suddenly, Tori and Andre came from around the corner with Lane and Helen close behind them.

"Hey! Hey! Stop this right now!" Helen yelled, prying the boys apart, with the help of Beck and Andre.

Just as they separated, two police officers entered the building, one of them being Mr. Vega.

"That's him Daddy." Tori said, pointing at Ben, who had blood all over him.

"Son you're under arrest." He said firmly, hand cuffing him on the spot.

"Under what charges?" Ben fought.

"Attempted rape, sexual abuse, and trespassing on school grounds."

"And theft." His partner stated after searching him and pulling out Cat's credit card and license.

Without another word Ben was escorted out of the building.

"Listen, Helen, I' really so-"Robbie began.

"It's okay boy. Tori and Andre explained everything. Now you and Cat go home and clean up. You can have the rest of the day off."

With one last thank you to Helen, Cat and Robbie headed to his car.

Cat got into the driver's seat as Robbie got in the passenger.

They sat there for a minute in a comfortable silence.

Then Robbie looked over at Cat and noticed tears streaming down her face.

"Cat, baby what's wrong?"

"I'm s-sorry Robbie." She hiccupped.

"Cat. None of this was your fault. Okay? None of it." He said firmly, grabbing her hand.

"If I didn't leave my purse in his car this wouldn't have happened." She continued.

"Hey. Stop it. All you were thinking about that night was getting out of there safely. Not worrying about your purse. Okay? I did what did because I love you. I'm in love with you. No one is going to mess with my girl and get away with it." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too…" She whispered, before wiping her tears and pulling out of the parking lot.

…

…

Cat pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, letting her and Robbie in.

"Go sit on the couch while I change, then I'll clean you up." Cat ordered.

"But-"

"Go."

With that he sat on the couch like a good boy until Cat came out, clad in a fitting pink tank top, along with a pair of grey Sophie shorts.

She positioned herself on Robbie's lap, facing him with her lags wrapped around his waist, and some alcohol and cotton calls in hand. "

"Cat, that's going to sting!" Robbie complained as Cat got ready to clean is bloody face.

"Stop whining! Do want it to get infected?" she yelled.

"No! But I don't want it to sting either!"

"Well too bad!"

She started to dab his cuts with the alcohol soaked cotton balls.

He winced.

"Bossy…" He muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey!" She scolded.

He lent up to whisper in her ear.

"Hey, if it helps, you're so sexy when you're bossy…" he said, before placing a gentle kiss on her jaw.

She smirked at him, pressing herself against him more while she finished cleaning his face.

When she finished, she got up to put the stuff away before going back to him and sitting in the same position.

"Now what are you doing?" He asked.

She just smiled deviously before kissing him deeply.

She gently prodded his lower lip with her tongue, granting her access.

She pushed herself against him harder, moaning into his mouth as his hands fell from her waist, to her thighs.

They pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I love you…so much." Cat whispered, leaning her forehead on his.

"Love you more." He teased.

'Stoppp ittt." She moaned against his lips before kissing him again.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and cuddling, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Well hope you liked it! New story coming soon too btw. My version of what a Victorious Finale should be! Review!**


	11. Fighting, Jealously, Making Up

**A/N: New chapter! I'm excited because I have been brainstorming ideas all day! It is going to get harder for me to update because of school. I joined 8 clubs and am running for freshman class president. So expect updates on the weekend. But I might be able to fit some in here and there during the week. Well enjoy!**

**Narrator POV**

_**(4 months later)**_

Over the past few months, Cat and Robbie were head over heels for each other.

They were always together no matter where they went. Even when Cat had to go to her "girl doctor", is what she called it, Robbie was by her side.

They were inseparable.

Recently, Cat and Robbie got an apartment together.

Robbie was sick and tired of hearing from his mom and Mamaw and rubbed it in their face when he started packing his bags. He was 18, you know, so they technically had no choice but to let him go.

Cat's Nona had passed away two months back and didn't like living alone, so it kind of worked out.

Once under the same roof, things seemed great.

But every couple fights. So did Cat and Robbie. And every couple makes up. Let's just say Cat and Robbie started to fight A LOT…and they had their own way of making up if you know what I mean.

Its graduation day, and Cat and Robbie were excited for their future. Cat was signed onto a record label and has been writing music and Robbie got into UCLA and is planning on getting a degree in computer software design.

Cat and Robbie were currently heading over to Tori's house for her big graduation party…fighting the entire ride there.

"Well why did Gabriella even come up to you if you stopped talking to her?" Cat countered angrily.

"Because she was thanking me for helping her get an A and graduating!" Robbie yelled.

"…yeah probably an A in bed and graduating from the prostitute academy!" Cat screeched.

"Cat! Why would you ever think that?!"

"Because she was all over you as if it was nothing! And you didn't even stop her! And she is nothing but mean to me all the time! She's trying to steal you from me!"

"She wasn't all over me! She gave me a friendly hug! And no she isn't! She's just a friend! What's so wrong with that?"

"Your mine! She can't just go around using my guy as her personal teddy bear! You're my personal teddy bear!" She said heatedly as they pulled up to Tori's house.

Robbie put the car in park and looked over at her smirking.

"What?" She asked.

"Teddy bear?" He questioned, smile growing bigger.

"Yes! Your my teddy bear not he-"Cat was cut off by Robbie pressing his lips against hers in a rough passionate kiss.

She slid her tongue in, moaning lightly, before crawling over to him and sitting in his lap.

He ran his hands up and down her back.

She moaned more against his lips, going for the buttons on his shirt.

He pulled away, her lips landing on his neck, along with a groan of protest from her as well.

They were both breathing heavily.

"Cat we have to go to the party sooner or later…" He breathed, opening the door and letting them both out of the car.

When they were out, Cat turned, pinning him against the car, before pressing herself against him.

"I'm sorry for yelling and getting jealous over nothing…" She mumbled looking down. "I love you baby." She said, looking back up at him.

"I love you too cupcake." With that he pecked her lips before intertwining his fingers with hers and walking up to the front door together.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Tori opened the front door, peppy cola in hand, music blasting behind her.

This wasn't one of those raging senior parties. It was just something fun Tori wanted to throw with the gang and other close friends.

"Yay! The cutest couple in the world has arrived!" Tori announced to the party.

Cat and Robbie walked in to see everyone dancing in the middle of Tori's living room.

The couches were moved back a little and the lights were dimmed with a mini disco ball on the ceiling, creating the perfect little dance floor.

Cat and Robbie joined in on the fun, dancing and having a good time.

Robbie came up from behind Cat, wrapping his arms around her waist, grinding her from behind, to the sound of the music.

When everyone got tired of dancing, everyone was sitting around socializing, eating, and drinking.

Cat and Robbie were sitting on the couch with Andre and Tori, sharing a plate of food, Robbie's arm casually around her shoulders.

"You guys are so cute!" Tori gushed.

"Tor, you've been saying that for the past 5 months!" Cat giggled.

"I can't help it!" She defended.

"Neither can we." Robbie teased, pecking Cats nose.

"Stop it! You make me feel bad!" Tori joked.

Cat giggled sympathetically.

"You'll find the right guy sooner or late Tori." Cat encouraged.

"I hope you're right."

"Spin the bottle!" Trina yelled excitedly.

After loud cheers, before they knew it, everyone was in a circle and someone had spun the bottle already.

The bottle kept spinning landing on several random people.

Each kiss was different. Some were awkward, some were cute and small. Some were long and drawn out and some were gross and wet.

Suddenly the bottle was facing Cat.

_Who spun it?_ She thought.

Andre.

It wasn't a big deal being they were good friends and all. Andre leaned in, pecking her on the lips before leaning back. It was like nothing.

Cat got ready to spin the bottle.

And surprisingly, it landed on Robbie.

"Yay!" She squeaked, before wrapping her arms around his neck tightly pulling him close, and full on making out with him in front of everyone.

Wolf whistles were heard, along with some claps.

She pulled away moments later.

"Love you boo." She whispered cutely pecking him on the lips.

"Slut…" Gabriella, who was sitting next to her mumbled, earning herself a glare from Cat.

Robbie's turn.

_Oh no. _Robbie thought. _Cats going to flip._

It landed on Gabriella.

The same girl that had caused their argument on the ride there.

Everyone was silent, looking at Cat, who had gone unbelievably pale.

Robbie looked at her, wanting to see some response.

She just nodded her head, trying to act like she was okay with it.

"Si Si!" Gabriella suddenly yelped, lunging at Robbie.

She grabbed his face, crushing her lips on his.

She violently kissed him, with Robbie struggling to pry her off.

Once he did, Robbie wiped his mouth and looked next to him to see Cat gone.

"Where did she go?" He asked abruptly standing up.

Everyone just pointed to the door, which was still wide open.

He ran out, screaming her name.

"Cat?! Cat, where are you?" He shouted into the night.

He ran to his car and put it in drive.

He rode down the street looking for Cat.

"Nononono…where is she? Cat please come out somewhere…please…" He choked out, talking to himself.

Then he heard a sniffle.

He slammed on the brakes and looked into the back seat.

And right before his eyes was little Cat. Curled up in a ball, crying into her knees.

"Cat…" He whispered crawling back there with her.

"Please…talk to me…" He said wrapping her arms around her, but being rejected, as she scooted away from him.

"Please…j-just leave me alone right now Robbie…" she mumbled, curling up again.

He sat there for a moment before getting back into the front seat and driving home.

The ride was mostly quiet with Cats soft sobs echoing through Robbie's ears.

…

Robbie unlocked the door, letting them in.

Cat made a beeline for the couch, while Robbie made some hot coco.

He sat down beside her, placing her cup on the coffee table in front of them.

"Why did you let her?" Cat suddenly asked after a long silence.

"I looked at you for a reason! All you had to say was no Cat!"

"You would have been mad!" She yelled.

"No wouldn't have!"

"Yes! You didn't even believe me when I said she was mean to me!"

"She's not!"

"She called me a slut when I finished kissing you Robbie!" Cat yelled now furious.

"When? I didn't hear her!"

"Robbie! Why don't you ever believe me? What do you think I'm just some crazy jealous girlfriend!?" She screeched.

"No! I'm just saying you can't always jump to conclusions!" He yelled back. By this point, they were both standing up facing each other.

"It's the truth! What about Kyle, huh? You didn't like me hanging out with him?" She countered.

"He wanted to get in your pants, Cat!"

"He was my partner for a health project!"

"Yeah, projects were you have to study how protective a condom is!" He said angrily, turning red at the thought of Cat and Kyle. "He also asked you to try one out!"

"He was just kidding!" She argued.

"Kidding my ass."

"It's not my fault!"

"I know it isn't. I mean look at you Cat. You drop dead gorgeous! It's not my fault Gabby is all over me!"

"I know it's not! You're hot as hell Robbie!" She yelled stepping closer.

The pair stopped.

What were they even fighting about?

Their eyes locked before Cat's mouth was attached to his.

He pulled her closer before picking her up.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist while moaning against his lips.

He stumbled a bit, managing to carry them into their bedroom and closing the door with his foot.

Clothes were thrown, moans were heard, and the two made up for everything that was just said.

**A/N: Review!**


	12. It's Making Love, Not Making Apologies

**A/N: I think I finally know where this story is going…haha but I've come up with great ideas! SO enjoy!**

**Narrator POV**

Robbie woke up to the sun shining high and bright in his eyes.

The curtains were open and the room was spotless, the sweet smell of bacon and sausage was filling his nose.

He rolled over and saw Cat's spot empty, then hoped out of bed before throwing on some boxers and a pair of grey baggy sweat pants.

He walked out to see Cat sitting at the table with a big plate filled with bacon and sausage, and two cups of coffee.

"Morning…" He said groggily, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Morning!" She replied smiling as he sat down next to her.

"Why only bacon and sausage?" He questioned.

"I was craving meat…" She replied embarrassed.

**(A/N: I'm ignoring the fact they said they were vegans in the Breakfast Bunch)**

"Oh okay." He said smiling while taking a piece of bacon off the plate.

Small silence went by with just the sound of their chewing and sips of coffee here and there.

"…Robbie we need to talk…" Cat suddenly whispered, not looking at up from her plate.

"About?"

In response she just took his hand and brought him into the living room and onto their sofa, her sitting next to him/facing him crisscross apple sauce style. **(A/N: I didn't know how else to describe it haha)**

"…I'm sorry Robbie…" She mumbled, pawing at the cushion.

"Cat, I know. You kind of proved that last night…" He said blushing.

"But I don't want it to be that way!" She suddenly yelled.

"Cat, what do you mean?"

"We only ever have sex when we're mad at each other."

"I thought we were going to call it making lo-"

"It's not making love if we are only doing it to apologize…we should really be calling it making apologies. I just feel like…we never do it for love…even our f-first time together R-Robbie…we were fighting…" Cat sniffled, holding back tears.

"I hate fighting with you Robbie…" She finished, a tear trickling down her cheek.

He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Cat all couples fight, its hea-" He started.

"Couples don't fight as much as we do! We are always fighting it feels like! And I don't want to have a relationship were we are fighting all the time then having make up sex! It's like we are only here for the sex…"

"I love you Cat…you know that."

"I love you too Robbie but…" She paused, only making Robbie more anxious.

"I just feel like we need to do something about it. We should talk about our problems and go back to the way things were."

"What do you mea-"

"When we were on Honeymoon Avenue. When we didn't have a care in the world. This means no more sex…unless the time is right and we are making love." She finished, looking at her lap shyly, cheeks tinted pink.

"I'm totally okay with that Kitten. As long as we are together forever, of course." He smiled, pulling her into his lap.

She placed a sweet kiss on his lips, before pulling away and smiling at him.

"Always…"

…

Being it was basically the subject of the day, they decided to talk out their problems today and just get it over with.

"I hate it when you get jealous." Robbie started.

"Ditto." She replied bluntly.

"It's just…when you get jealous I feel like you don't trust me…that you think that I don't love you like I do because Cat. I love you to the moon and back. I'm never leaving you." He said looking into her eyes, then looking down moments later, blushing.

Cat leaned forward kissing his cheek, reassuring him everything was fine.

"I hate it when you get jealous because…I feel like you think I'm a slut. That I would leave you or start sleeping around behind your back…you were my first time Robbie…" Cat said returning the blush.

"Cat…baby I would never think that. I just get worried you know? Like that one day you'll find someone better than a stupid nerd like m-"He was cut off by Cat lunging at him in a tight embrace.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself. You are the only man I ever want to be with. You are not a nerd. Don't ever call yourself that again." She scolded from the crook of his neck.

"As long as you know that you're not a slut. And that I am the only man you'll ever be with because I'm never letting you go." He responded matter-a-factly, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't mind at all." She said looking up and pecking his lips.

She then went over to her magazine on the coffee table, picking it up and flipping the page.

"Okay now it says to continue to talk about things you hate that your spouse does."

"Are you really listening to that stupid thing?" Robbie mocked.

"Do not call Seventeen Magazine stupid!" She said over dramatically before sitting back down next to him.

"Anyway…" She said glaring at him as he jokingly rolled his eyes. "You go first."

"Okay…I really hate it when you leave your bras hanging around everywhere."

"Okay that's a good start…I really hate it when you leave the seat up." She said.

"And I really hate it when you forget to make the bed before you go to work."

"And I ate it when you spoil me."

"What? Why?" Robbie asked surprised.

"I don't know…it makes me feel like I'm using you…"

"But you not."

"I know but-…let's move on to things we love." Cat said, changing the subject.

"Okay, I love when you leave me cute sticky notes on my bedside table." Robbie started.

"I love when you give me hugs for no reason."

"I love when you snore, it's so cute."

"Ew no!" Cat said giggling before continuing. "I love it when you watch chick flicks with me."

"I love it when you wear no makeup. You look even more beautiful than you do with it." He said smirking.

Cat scooted closer to him.

"I love it when you have a bed head. Its unbelievably cute and hot all at the same time."

"I love it when you don't wear pants to bed, it's so sexy." Robbie winked.

Cat climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, their faces 3 inches apart.

"It really turns me on when…you kiss my neck and touch my butt…" Cat said, smirking in a low voice.

"Turn ons now? In that case…" He slowly slid one of his hands that were on her waist to her butt, while leaning in to kiss her neck.

Cat turned her head so his lips met hers instead of her neck, while grabbing his hand from reaching her butt.

She pulled away.

"Nah uh…not tonight. I want our first time _making love_ to be special…" she whispered pecking his nose.

"Okay. I'm cool with that Kitten." He pecked her lips.

"Love you baby."

"Love you too."

**A/N: Review!**


	13. Day 1 of Love

**A/N: YAY! Another update! I have an hour bus ride home so now I can just type on the way home! And I don't have a lot of homework tonight, but I have a game, so there might be another update. I'm not sure yet. ENJOY!**

**Narrator POV**

It was the first Monday of Summer and it felt weird being able to sleep in.

Cat woke up to see herself alone in their king sized bed and the smell of sweet pancakes.

She rolled out of bed and scurried out into the kitchen to find Robbie slaving over the stove cooking pancakes.

On the table there was strawberries, blueberries, cantaloupe, honeydew melon, orange juice, and of course, whipped cream.

Cat came up from behind him, wrapping her arms around his bare torso, making him jump.

"You know you're amazing right?" She asked, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

"Where have I heard that before…" He laughed, remembering the day they got together.

He turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly.

"Morning beautiful…" he mumbled from the crook of her neck.

"Morning…" She said, lifting his head up so she could kiss him.

When he pulled away, he flopped some pancakes on a plate before placing it on the table.

"What is all this stuff for?" Cat asked, gesturing to the table of food.

"Well Saturday is our 6 month anniversary…and I have a plan." He said with a cute smirk on his face.

"What would that plan be?" Cat questioned hugging him close before looking up at him.

"Well every day this week, leading up to Saturday, we are going to do something fun and cute and romantic. Like you said yesterday, I'm going to take you on ride down Honeymoon Avenue…" He explained, before pecking her nose.

"Awwee Robbie! That's so sweet!" Cat gushed, squeezing him tightly.

"…Cat…can't…breathe…" He said over dramatically, getting giggles out of Cat .

She let go, grabbing his hand, swinging it back and forth.

"So what do you have planned today my Romeo?"

"Well, my sweet princess, we shall finish these pancakes together then…the rest is a surprise." He teased, in a horrible English accent before tickling her under the ribs.

"I love surprises!" She squealed happily, as they walked towards their plate of pancakes.

"I know." He said as she sat herself on his lap, sharing the delicious breakfast together.

…

"BABY GOLF?!" Cat yelled excitedly as they pulled up into the parking lot.

Robbie just smiled as his little red head bounced up and down in her seat excitedly.

When they got out, Cat immediately ran ahead, but then stopped and turned around as if she had forgotten something.

She ran up to Robbie, grabbing his face and planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Thank you!" She said once she pulled away, before pecking his lips on more time and grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the entrance.

"We'll have a pink and a blue putter with matching balls please?" Robbie asked politely, handing the boy on the other side of the counter a 20 dollar bill.

The boy was around 15, and was obviously doing this for school purposes.

Cat, who had been hanging on Robbie's arm, smiled at the boy.

"You guys are cute." The boy said smiling, then leaning over to whisper to Robbie, "She's really pretty man, good for you."

"I know, thanks." Robbie said, before wrapping an arm around Cat's waist and walking up to their first whole.

"What was that about?" Cat asked curiously.

"He just said you were really pretty." Robbie said nonchalantly.

"What did you say?"

"Back off my girl." Robbie teased.

"No you didn't! Robbie!" Cat said whacking his chest.

"Ow Cat I'm just kidding. I said I know." Robbie said smiling, before kissing her cheek.

"I bet I'll win." Robbie teased sticking his tongue out.

"Bet you wont!" Cat replied, also sticking her tongue out.

"What do you want to bet?" Robbie asked.

"Hmmm…I'll think of something." Was all she said before she got ready to hit the ball.

…

They were on their 9th hole and the game was all tied up, and it was Cat's hit.

"Don't mess up…" Robbie teased, earning a glare from Cat.

'_click'_

Hole in one.

"Damn…" Robbie mumbled under his breathe, as Cat did her victory dance around him.

"I win! Lalala! Cat's a winner! Who's a winner? Me! Nah nahhh!" She teased.

"Okay I get it, I get it." Robbie smiled at her.

They returned their putters and balls, heading back to the car hand in hand.  
"So Robbie-"

"Cat. I know. You won. I get it."

"But I didn't get my reward." She said putting on a pouty face, seating herself in the passenger's seat.

"Okay…what does the winner get?"

She scooted over, sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The winner…gets so make out with the loser…" She whispered, kissing his neck.

"I'll be happy to oblige…" He said pressing his lips to hers.

…

Robbie pulled into the parking lot to their apartment complex, looking over at Cat, who was fast asleep.

He got out of the car as quiet as possible, going to her side.

He opened up her door, scooping her up before heading up the steps.

After unlocking the door, he went into their room laying her on their bed.

"…Robbie…?" She mumbled eyes fluttering open.

"I'm right here kitten…"

"…Come…here…" She requested groggily.

He sat down next to her before she pulled him down by his collar.

She wrapped her arms around him before slowly drifting back to sleep.

"I love you…"

**A/N: review!**


	14. Love on a Beach, Day 2

**A/N: New chapter! In the last chapter I made it Monday (which means in this one it's Tuesday) and said their anniversary is Saturday, so I'm debating whether or not I should post a chapter for every day they do something special leading up to Saturday. Which means it would be 5 chapters of pure fluffiness haha which I don't have a problem with, but I was just wondering if you guys did. Should I skip a day or two, and have Cat explain it in her POV or go along for every day? Review and let me know! This is Day 2 **** ENJOY!**

**Narrator POV**

It was around 1:30pm, Robbie was picking Cat up from Republic Records, after she had been there since 5:30 that morning.

"Hey bab-"

"Sshhh." She silenced him.

"Wh-"

"I had a bad day and my head is pounding." She replied, cutting him off again.

"I'm sorry to hear that baby…" He whispered softly, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks…I needed that…" She mumbled against his chest.

"What do you mean? I didn't really do anything." He said, rubbing small circles in her back.

"Your hugs always make me feel better…" She whispered shyly, looking up at him.

He smiled. "Glad that I could help."

He lifted her head up, placing a sweet kiss on her lips, before pulling away.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

With that he grabbed her hand, walking her to the parking garage.

"So how's your day been?" Cat asked sweetly, swinging his hand back and forth.

"Well…I've been busy planning and setting up day two of our trip down honeymoon avenue…but if you're too tir-"

"No!" She protested.

"I guess not." He laughed, unlocking the doors to his car.

"So what made today such a bad one?" Robbie asked while putting his seatbelt on.

She sighed, doing the same.

"I've been writing and recording songs for a month now…but none of them seem to work. On top of that, some of the recording equipment wasn't working so I had to sit around for an hour and a half waiting for it to be fixed. Then I fought with an assistant for losing some sheet music I needed…I just need a break." She finished as they pulled out of the lot.

Robbie looked over at her and could tell she was exhausted.

"…Babe we don't have to do this tonight if you're too tired." Robbie tried to reason.

"No I'm fine Robbie. Promise." She said firmly, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Okay…" He said, still unsure.

…

An hour had gone by and they were a mile away from their destination, and Robbie pulled over.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"Nothing. I brought your bathing suit and romper, get changed in the back seat then put your blind fold on." He told her.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise!" He exclaimed.

"Oh okay! No peeking." Cat said sternly before hoping into the back seat to change.

"Hey…it's not like I haven't seen it before…" He teased.

"Oh shut up and close your eyes!" She giggled.

He quickly shut them, before peeking one open and looking in his rear view mirror.

But he was met with a big pair of adorable brown eyes.

"Caught ya." She said cutely, still topless, before slipping on her bikini top and romper and climbing back into the front seat.

"It's not my fault my girlfriend is breathe takenly beautiful." He argued, smiling over at her shyly.

"Awweee." She cooed, leaning over to kiss him.

"Okay…blind fold time!" He joked, grabbing a bandana from the glove department.

"Do I have to?" Cat complained as Robbie started to tie it around her eyes.

"Yes or it won't be a surprise…"

"Okay."

After a small moment of tying it on tight enough so she couldn't see, Robbie spoke up.

"Want the first part of your surprise?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

He smiled to himself, shaking his head.

He leaned in, putting both hands on her thighs, and placing his lips on hers. She let out a small gasp before responding. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his thick curls.

He ran his hands, up and down her thighs while gently prodding her lower lip with his tongue.

She opened her mouth slightly, letting his tongue in with hers, moaning against his lips.

He pulled away slowly, nipping at her top lip.

"Okay you ready for the real surprise?" He whispered, pecking her nose.

"Of course."

With that he put the car back in drive and began to drive the rest the way.

After about 8 minutes, they pulled up to a stop.

Cat squealed with excitement as Robbie went to her side to help her out of the car.

"Where are we going?! Where?!" Cat asked excitedly, giggling in the process.

"You'll see…take your flip flops off." He said, as their toes reached the sand.

Cat made a happy noise, starting to figure out where they were.

They walked a little bit further before Robbie gave her permission to take the blind fold off.

She gasped.

There was a big blanket spread out across the sand.

On it were two plates, piled to the top with food, a picnic basket, a stereo and two towels, two bags containing a change of clothes, and candles that weren't lit.

Oh, and a bunch of Daisies everywhere, because they were Cat's favorite of course.

"Robbie…" Was all Cat could muster at the giant picnic, on the beach, that was in front of her.

Robbie silently grabbed her hand, leading her to the blanket and sitting her down, while placing himself beside her as well.

"Why is the beach empty?" She asked, looking around to see that they were the only ones there.

"I know a guy and…got the beach to ourselves for the night."

"The night? But its only 3:00?" She asked surprised.

"Well…I figured we could have a late lunch together, go swimming, cuddle for a little bit, and watch the sunset together…" He replied shyly.

Cat tackled him into a hug, knocking them over.

"I love you so much Robbie."

"I love you too Kitty Cat."

With a peck on the nose, they began to dig into their food, which consisted of Cat's favorite fruit, PB&J sandwiches, and sweet red velvet cake for desert.

…

Cat and Robbie were eating their cake, making small talk, until it was interrupted with a giggle from a small red head.

"What?" Robbie asked

Cat silently crawled over to him before grabbing his head and bringing it to hers.

She leaned in, eating the cake and icing of the corner of his lips.

"All clean…" She whispered cutely, before hugging him.

Robbie just sat there, blushing like a fool, before we was brought back to reality by the gentle feeling of Cat's lips on his neck.

"Wanna go swimming?" Cat whispered, excitedly, kissing his jaw.

"Sure baby."

They got up, while stripping from their clothes, then heading towards the water.

As soon as Cat's toes touched, she squealed and jumped back.

"It's freezing!"

"Don't be a wimp." Robbie teased, starting to walk in.

"Wait! Hold me?" Cat asked grabbing his arm and giving him the puppy dog look, knowing he couldn't resist.

He scooped her up, carrying her into the water.

The farther they went, the tighter Cat's grip became.

"Can I put you down now?" Robbie asked.

"Yes…" Cat mumbled, looking at the water as if it was going to eat her.

He put her down only for her to wrap her arms around his and her legs around his waist.

"This is much better…" Cat whispered, leaning her forehead on his, smiling at him.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"Hey Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"You're doing so much for me…when it's_ our_ anniversary…can I plan what we do tomorrow? Pleassseee?" She begged.

"Of course…" He said, kissing her softly.

…

Cat and Robbie lay on the blanket, snuggled together in towels, whispering cute things to each other, making small talk, with a kiss here and there.

"Hey Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Yeah?"

"One day…not right now…but in the future…do you think…we could make love…on the beach?" Cat asked, turning as red as her hair.

"W-why do you ask?" Robbie asked nervously.

"Well I've seen it in movies…and I think it's really romantic and cute…and _fun_…" Cat said softly, finally looking up at him.

"I would love to…" He said, kissing her softly.

"…But really Robbie…you would want to?"

"Cat. You, a beautiful young lady, just asked a guy to make love to her on the beach…of course I mean it."

She smiled, cuddling closer to him.

Robbie then started to get up.

"Where are you goin?" Cat asked, pouting.

"To watch the sunset, care to join me?" He smiled, offering his hand.

He pulled her up walking her down the beach.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked.

"You'll see…"

Before then knew, they were standing in front of a life guard tower, with candles along the edges and a blanket at the top.

They climbed up, before wrapping each other in the blanket at the top.

"This is amazing…" Cat whispered, as the sky turned pink.

"Well you're amazing…" Robbie countered, intertwining his fingers with hers under the blanket.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"


	15. Day 3

**A/N: I don't have much to say so…enjoy**

**Cat POV**

I'm so upset.

Why? Because I had the perfect day planned for me and Robbie when he gets back from some program and UCLA, but we got into a big fight right before he left!

And I'm upset because we didn't say I love you and what if something happens to him and we never said goodbye?

I CANT LIVE WITHOUT ROBBIE!

I love him so much.

He's my everything.

I want to marry him.

I want to have kids with him.

I want to grow old and die with him.

I'm so nervous and upset right now.

I have been crying since he left which was like 2 hours ago.

I hope he comes home soon…I don't even know why we were fighting over something so stupid…

I was making eggs and I was using the green frying pan when Robbie said I should've used the red one because it works better.

I disagreed.

Then we ended up bickering about how the eggs were made, and I told him to make them if he was so sure of himself.

Then he made them and I said I wasn't hungry anymore.

T-Then he s-slammed everything, including the pan in the garbage…b-before walking out s-slamming the door behind him and…it was really scary!

I can't seem to stop crying anymore…

I feel so bad.

I just want to hug him and wrap myself around him and just hold him close.

'_click'_

_Gasp!_

Robbie's home!

I got up hurriedly, falling off our bed in the process.

I scrambled to my feet before bolting out the door and into the living room.

Robbie was putting his bag down.

"ROBBIE!" I screeched leaping at him.

Wrapping my arms and legs around him tightly, he fell backwards onto the carpet, taking me with him.

"I love you…I love you…I'm sorry…I love you baby…I'm sorry…I love you…" I said frantically kissing his face in between lines.

"Cat…Cat. Cat!" He yelled laughing, wrapping his arms around me.

"…Yeah?" I asked cutely.

"It's okay baby…I love you. I'm sorry for-" I cut him off.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you this morning…you worked hard on those eggs and I should have eaten them. I should have talked it out with you and I'm sorry. I was so afraid that you weren't going to come home. We didn't say I love you Robbie! What if something happened? I can't lose you boo…" I said shyly, still lying on top off him.

He pulled me closer.

"I love you too kitty. It's okay. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. It was uncalled for. I should have tried to talk to you. I love you Cat. So much. I was thinking the same thing when I left…have you been crying?" He asked concerned.

"Since you left…"

He wiped my red wet cheeks.

"Don't cry baby…if it makes you feel better…I cried too…" he said softly, blushing madly.

"Awwweee boo you're so cute." I gushed.

"I love that nickname." He said suddenly.

"What? Boo?" I asked.

"Yeah…its just adorable." He blushed again.

"Well you're adorable…" I whispered, blushing myself.

He lent up to kiss my nose while I grabbed his face, crashing my lips on his.

I bit his lip causing him to open his mouth, sliding his tongue in mine.

He ran his hands up and down my back, under my shirt.

I moaned into his mouth, pressing myself against him harder.

I began to place sweet kisses on his neck before jumping up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have a surprise for you!" I squeaked happily, sitting up while wrapping my legs around him.

"Oh yeah. Today's day three right?"

"Yup! And you are going to have so much fun!"

…

"Come one babe where are we going!" Robbie complained.

"We are almost there!"

"You said that an hour and a half ago…" he grumbled tired of sitting in the car.

"It's a surprise. What's the point if I told you? It wouldn't be as exciting…we're here!" I said excitedly.

I can't wait for him to see where we are omg.

"We are?" He asked, head shooting up and looking around.

We were at a theatre.

He looked confused.

I parked the car in the closest parking spot I could find before getting out.

Robbie got out slowly, still trying to figure it out.

I looped my hand with his, leading him up to the entrance.

Then he saw the sign.

"No…"

The sign read…

_Welcome to Jeff Dunham's famous ventriloquist act! Only here one night in the Los Angeles area on Wednesday 6-8!_

Robbie's jaw hit the floor.

"Come on!" I said, dragging him inside.

I looked back at Robbie who was just staring at me in amazement.

We walked up to the old guy at the booth.

"May I see your tickets ma'am?"

"Here ya go!"

He scanned them before telling us to go through the doors on our right.

We walked silently, Robbie still in a trance.

I giggled at his appearance.

We opened the two big wooden double doors, opening up to the theatre.

We had front row seats but I don't think Robbie knew that yet.

We walked through crowds of people who were also trying to find their seats.

I held his hand tighter, trying not to get lost.

Finally we got there and I sat down, but Robbie stood there in amazement.

"Well…?"

"…huh…?" He managed to choke out.

"Sit dummy!" I joked.

He sat down, still seeming to comprehend everything that was going on.

"These are our seats?" He finally spoke for the first time.

"Yeah why?"

"How did you get them?"

"I have my ways…" I said winking at him.

"I love you so much." He said.

I leaned over giving him a sweet kiss.

"I love you too baby."

The lights suddenly dimmed.

"_Thank you for waiting and now give a big round of applause to the one. The only. Jeff Dunham!..."_

…

"That was so amazing! Thank you so much!" Robbie gushed as we left the theatre.

"Anything for you boo…"I said grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek.

We made our way to the car silently, Robbie with a big smile plastered on his face.

Once in the car and buckled Robbie would not stop talking, and we didn't even pull away yet!

"Did you see his last act? Oh my gosh that was incredible!"

"I know! I was there remember?" I laughed.

"I just…wow…" He gazed at me with admiration, causing me to blush.

After a minute it got a little creepy…but in a cute way.

"What?"

Before I knew it his lips were on mine and we were crawling into the back seat, creating a very heated make out session.

Which lasted 20 minutes.

"I love you…"

A/N: Well review and I hope you liked it! The next one will take place on their anniversary but I will explain what they did on Thursday and Friday. I love Jeff Dunham HE IS SO FUNNY! Haha well that's it. REVIEW!


	16. Our Love Is Special

**A/N: Okay so it's Saturday now and it's their anniversary! Prepare for fluffiness**

**Narrator POV**

The past two days have been great for Cat and Robbie.

They got into small arguments here and there, but were able to work them out, emotionally, not physically.

Thursday came around and Robbie took Cat on a simple dinner and a movie date.

They went to go see Insidious 2.

The only reason Cat was okay with it was because she had Robbie.

Robbie liked it because at night she was extra "huggy" with him and he liked their closeness.

Friday Cat decided what they did so they went to Disney World.

It was so romantic.

Cat loved that it was Robbie's idea to take a picture of them kissing in front of the castle.

They both got matching Minnie and Mickey ears as well.

It was now Saturday morning.

Well it wasn't really morning because Cat insisted on them sleeping in.

Cat was lying close to Robbie, one leg hooked around his waist, with an arm sprawled across his.

Robbie was little bit lower on the bed, with his arms wrapped around her stomach, and his head tucked in the crook of her neck.

Robbie opened his eyes, looking up at his sleeping angel, then at the clock.

_12:57pm_

"Cat…" He whispered, placing gentle kisses on her neck and collar bone.

"Baby…wake up…"

"…huh…?" She mumbled groggily, eyes fluttering open.

"Morning…" He said smiling.

She scooted down him, so they were eye to eye.

"Morning…" She said leaning her forehead on his, closing her eyes blissfully.

"Hey…" Robbie whispered.

"Yeah…?"

"Happy 6 months baby…" He said cutely, pecking her lips.

She looked at him deviously before crashing her lips on his.

She wrapped both legs around his waist, before he rolled on top of her.

He ran his hands up and down her sides and she ran her finger nails up and down his abdomen, sliding her tongue in with his.

He moaned against her lips before pulling away and leaning his forehead on hers once again.

"Love you…" She whispered.

"Love you more…"

She smiled, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Didn't we do this 6 months ago too?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah…but I like making out with you…you're good at it." She blushed, smiling shyly.

"You're not so bad yourself Miss Valentine…" He smiled.

"So what do you want to do today?" Cat asked, still under him.

"Well I have dinner plans for us later…so I was thinking we could make out until then, watch movies and cuddle…watch movies making out while cuddling…" He joked.

"…I'm cool with that…" She said pecking his lips.

They got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to eat something.

Cat settled on a bowl of fruit with some yogurt and granola, while Robbie had a bowl of cereal and a banana.

They sat at the table in a comfortable silence, enjoying their breakfast.

Every now and then they would sneak a glance at each other, finding something to giggle about.

"So what movie do you want to watch first?" Robbie asked, grabbing both their bowls and heading towards the sink.

"The Notebook!" Cat said excitedly.

Robbie sighed.

"Okay." He smiled sweetly at her.

She clapped her hands together before heading to the living room.

He shook his head at her innocence, before going back to the dishes.

When he finished he turned around to go the living room but was met with a flash of red hair and Cat tightly wrapping her arms around him.

"What's wrong kitten?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say that I love you."

With that she gave him one more squeeze before dragging him into the living room and sitting him on the couch.

She walked over to the TV, putting the movie in then grabbing the remote before matching back over to Robbie and seating herself firmly on his lap.

"I love you too…" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her temple gently.

She just smiled and clicked play.

…

Their lips pulled apart with a loud smacking sound and they were breathing heavily.

Cat was sitting on his lap, facing him, legs wrapped around his waist.

He leaned his forehead on hers, hands massaging her thighs.

Cat turned around to see the play screen of Finding Nemo, which was the third movie they had watched.

"When did it end?" She asked.

"Uhhh…" Robbie looked at the clock.

_5:39pm_

"A half hour ago?" Robbie guessed

She giggled, pressing herself against him more.

"Love you…"

"Love you too…wanna get ready for dinner now?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh my god yes! But we have to get ready in different rooms!" Cat insisted.

"I get our room though." Robbie said, having his own reasons.

"Kay kay! Im so excited!" She said hopping off him and running down the hall to get her things.

"Babe! Be ready by seven!" He shouted, then running after her.

"Kay!" She shouted suddenly rushing past him and into the bathroom with her things.

Robbie threw on some red boxers with white hearts on the, a nice pair of black fitting pants with a nice red button down shirt, and a nice pair of dark grey vans.

He then went to his dresser, pulling out some hair jell n applying it to his curly head.

The he pulled out his old spice cologne and spritzing some on himself.

Robbie knew Cat wasn't going to be ready yet so he went to the closet and got the stuff to set up the room.

…

Cat curled her hair before pulling the sides back, leaving it half up half down.

Then she went to the counter before putting on her red lacy bra and matching panties then slipping on her red pencil dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror, pleased.

After applying some makeup, she put on her black pumps before checking the time.

_6:56pm_

Cat squeaked with joy, before placing a hand on the door knob and taking a deep breathe, then walking out.

"…Robbie?" She called out.

There was a note on the wall in front of her.

_That way -_

She followed the note which led out the door and onto the porch of the apartment complex.

There was another note on a railing.

_That way-_

The sign led Cat to a door that said _roof top_ on it.

She opened it and was met with a large stair case with signs that said _keep going_ and _almost there_.

She carefully made her way up the steps, almost bursting with excitement.

The she came to a big red door with a sign that said…

_Join me baby_

She opened the door anxiously.

There he stood.

Her curly haired lover boy with a bouquet of white roses.

But that wasn't what caught her attention.

He had set up the whole roof top like a restaurant.

Sparkling lights dangled everywhere with white rose peddles sprinkled sporadically around the floor.

There were candles as well, with a table set for two, with two plates of spaghetti and meat balls.

"…R-Robbie…" Cat muttered, holding back tears of joy.

"Happy anniversary baby…"

She walked towards him, while he held the flowers out to her.

When she reached him, she put the flowers to the side, before wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you so much…" She mumbled against his chest.

"I love you too…lets go eat. It's getting cold." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the table.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Robbie told her before pulling her chair out for her.

She just stared at him as he sat in front of her.

"Robbie. You look so hot." Cat said, blushing madly.

He laughed.

"Thanks kitty."

They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

After finishing their meal, they decided to make some small talk.

"Robbie this is amazing." Cat gushed.

"Well you're amazing…"

"I love you so much. I mean it."

"I know Cat. I love you too." He smiled.

They sat their happily gazing at each other before Robbie spoke up.

"Come on. I have a surprise…" He said getting up and shyly taking her hand.

He led her back down to their apartment.

"Come with me…" He said leading them to their room.

He opened the door to reveal the bed covered in red satin sheets with flower peddles all over, along with same candles and twinkly lights.

"…Robbie…" Cat was astonished.

He turned to face her.

"Well…you said y-you wanted our f-first time…you know…m-making l-love to be…special…" He trailed off, suddenly becoming extremely nervous.

Cat just smiled at him seductively, stepping closer.

"Okay…" She whispered.

"Be right back…" She trailed off before darting into the bathroom.

Robbie took this time to prepare himself as well.

He stripped from his clothes, leaving himself in his red boxers with the little white hearts.

_He knew Cat would love them._

He ruffled his hair self-consciously, before hearing the bathroom door open.

Cat walked into their room, clad in her matching bra and panties.

Her cheeks tinted pink as she walked towards him.

"…Hi…" She whispered, pressing herself against him.

"…Hi…"

She smiled at him, before placing a kiss on his jaw.

He leant down, placing gentle kisses down her neck.

Cat shivered at this, grabbing his hands and placing them on her butt.

He looked at her and their eyes locked.

She pressed her lips against his softly at first, before grabbing his head of curls and deepening the kiss.

Keeping his hands where they were, he pulled her closer.

"I love you…" She whispered momentarily pulling away.

"I love you too…" He replied, kissing her again, before laying her down on their bed.

**A/N: Awe is that a cute anniversary or what? Well, let me know! REVIEW!**


	17. An Unexpected Day

**A/N: Cade friendship in this chapter! Enjoy**

**Jade POV**

"It was so romantic Jadey!" Cat gushed, falling back onto my bed.

I groaned in annoyance.

"It was our first time!"

"I thought you said you and Robbie bang each other all the time?" I asked confused.

"No we don't _bang_ each other Jadelyn. We have make up sex. We never actually did it out of love and lust." She said matter-a-factly.

"Eh whatever." I brushed it off.

"It's not whatever! It was the best night of my life!" She argued.

"So I take it he's good?" I ask raising an eye brow.

Cat turned crimson before gazing off dreamily.

"…He's _perfect_." She said softly, smiling.

"How big?"

"Jade!" Cat scolded, before going redder then before, if that was even possible.

I raised an eye brow accusingly, knowing she wanted to answer.

Cat just smirked, shaking her head at me before giggling quietly.

"Wow. I didn't think Shapiro had it in him." I say surprised.

I mean anyone would be. Cat is Robbie's first real girlfriend. No one would expect him to be the perfect boyfriend.

Then it dawned on me.

"Cat. You do know the outcomes of sex right?" I ask.

"Yeah." She said, obviously not knowing where I was going with this.

"So…you and Robbie use protection right?" I asked.

"Yeah…" This time she sounded a little unsure of herself.

"Every time?" I push.

"Sometimes…"

"Cat!"

"What? We forget sometimes!" She yelped.

"When was the last time you guys 'forgot'?" I asked, putting air quotes around forgot.

"Uhhh…"

"Cat…"

"Last night…"

"Are you stupid?" I ask.

"But it's so much better without protection!" She argued, not getting anywhere.

I got up, grabbing my purse before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking you to the store."

…

Cat hasn't stopped crying since we got back.

"What do we do if I am J-Jade? Robbie w-will leavveee meeeee!" She bawled.

"One. If he does I will neuter him with my scissors. Two we won't know until you pee on the damn stick." I said, getting frustrated.

"But I'm scared…you do it!" She said tossing it to me.

"What would be the point of that?" I asked with a sigh.

"So I don't have to!" She countered.

I walked up to her, putting both hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Cat. No matter whether it's a positive sign or a negative sign. Robbie and I will be here for you no matter what. Okay? We love you." I said truthfully.

Before I knew Cat had wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Thanks Jadey. Love you." She said before kissing my cheek then scurrying off into the bathroom, pee stick in hand.

I plopped down on my bed, waiting anxiously.

I'm happy for Cat and Robbie. But a baby right now would not be the best for them. Robbie is going to be going to school and Cat needs to focus on her music. Of course I would help but Cat and Robbie need to be more responsible while "making love." It's not that hard. Beck and I manage! It just annoys me that Cat doesn't really take this too seriously. I mean a baby is a big deal!

Imagine a little Cat/Robbie running around everywhere!

"Yay! Jade! I'm not pregnant!" Cat screamed, running and jumping on the bed, lading next to me before shoving the stick in my face.

"Okay I see it now get that thing away from my face!"

Cat just giggled before grabbing her purse.

"Let's go get lunch!"

…

**Cat POV**

I had such a great day with Jade!

I feel like we haven't hung out like that in forever!

It was fun! Besides the pregnancy scare…

That was scary! I don't know what I would do if I was. Would Robbie leave me? I hope not…

I mean I want to have babies with Robbie at some point, but only once I have a ring on my left ring finger.

I also want to finish writing my music.

But most importantly, I want to marry Robbie.

I just…I want to talk to him about it.

Like what if I really was pregnant? What would we do?

Would he leave?

Would he stay?

Would we get married?

Who would work?

Who would stay home?

All these questions…I just feel like we need to be prepared in case anything does happen.

According to Jade we are "sexually active 24/7".

We can't help it! That's what happens when you are deeply in love!

And have a smoking hot boyfriend!

I walked up to our door before putting the key in and unlocking it.

"Robbie? I'm home!" I called out, throwing my bag on the couch.

I wonder where he is.

He's not in th-

"BOO!"

I screeched as strong pair of arms lifted me up, high in the air.

I looked down to see Robbie laughing hysterically, before putting me down.

He stood there, clutching his side, trying to control his laughter.

I glared at him, arms crossed, pouting slightly.

He really scared me! What if there was a robber?

"How was your day?" He asked once he finished.

I just stood there.

"Oh come one baby. I was just playing…" He soothed, going in for a hug.

I pushed his arms away, jutting my chin up and walking to the living room.

"Don't be like that Cat…"

"…"

"Cat…"

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

"Alright. You leave me no choice."

I looked at him weird and before I knew it I was back in the air.

I smacked his back and his butt, trying not to talk to him and to get him to let me down at the same time.

It was hard.

"Come one kitty Cat…" He chuckled, tickling me up my thighs and on my butt, leading up to my sides.

I couldn't help it. I burst into fits of laughter.

"Robbie! Stop it! Put me down!" I laughed.

He carried me to our bedroom, placing me on the bed before going back to tickling me.

"Robbieeeeeee!"

"What's the magic word?" He teased.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Stop tickling me or you are sleeping on the couch?" I said seriously.

That made him stop.

"…sorry…" He mumbled, hugging me.

"It's okay…" I whispered, kissing him sweetly.

"How was your day?" He asked, once we pulled away.

"Good…we need to talk…" I said, sitting up.

I could tell he was nervous.

"About?" he asked.

"Well I was at Jade's and I was telling her about how romantic and…_fun_…last night was, then she said I should take a pregnancy te-"

"Y-You're pregnant?" Robbie choked out, eyes ready to pop out of his head.

"What? No!"

He looked relieved, which made me a bit upset.

"I took one just in case and it came out negative. But it made me realize we have to be more careful and less…_forgetful_." I said, ears heating up.

"Oh okay. I get it. You scared me for a second there."

"Why?" I asked a little angry.

"because-"

"What would you do if I was pregnant?" I asked again.

"I-"

"Leave me?"

"What?! No Cat! Absolutely not! I love you! You know that…" He said softly, scooting over to wrap his arms around me.

"But what would we do if I was?"

"Get married…" He whispered.

"But I don't want to marry you if it's because you feel like you have to because I'm having your baby."

"Cat…I'd ask you to marry me either way." He said smiling.

"You would?"

"Yeah…in fact. Cat. Will you marry me?" He asked smiling.

"Are you serious?" I asked giggling.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" He asked now seriously, pulling a ring out of his pocket.

"R-Robbie…" I couldn't believe it.

Was this actually happening.

He was asking me to marry him.

Right now.

On our bed that we share.

After just talking about it.

Oh.

My.

God.

OMG!

"Cat…?" he asked nervously.

I nodded my head slowly at first.

"Yess.." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Yes…Yes!" I said, now tears streaming down my cheeks.

He slipped the ring on my finger, before wrapping his arms around me.

I kissed him passionately, smiling while I did so.

He pulled away, whipping the tears off me cheeks and leaning his forehead on mine, just staring at me.

That's when I noticed he was crying to.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**A/N: So I wasn't really planning on that ending, but it just happened as I was typing I don't even know how. But I think it's cute. I was going to make Cat get pregnant before they got married but then I was like, nahhhh. I don't know how long this story will be but I know how I'm going to end it because there will be a sequel for sure. So review and let me know if you like how he proposed or not! Love you all.**


	18. Bibble Flavored Love

**A/N: Hey guys! I know the engagement was a little weird being their age and such but it's more explained in this chapter.**

**Sofia13: The ending I had in mind is a cliffhanger! But a sad one…hehe you guys will hate me for it but it's a good one;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Cat POV**

It's been almost 2 weeks and I have never been happier in my entire life!

I'm marrying my prince charming!

And it was so cute the way he asked me! He just pulled it out of now where! IT WAS SO CUTE!

I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

That night after our little moment, we spent the night just cuddling and talking to each other.

We need to do that more often.

We just talked about nothing as we were snuggled up together.

I love him so so so much.

We decided that we wont actually get married until he is done with school and I'm a little bit farther into my music.

We need some way to pay for it, being his mom and Mamaw refuse, and my parents being away and Nona not being here anymore…

We invited the gang over to celebrate!

I'm so excited! I've only seen Andre and Jade this summer being Jadey is my best friend and Andre is helping me with my music.

I can't stop staring at my ring.

It's so beautiful!

When I told Robbie that he just said that I was beautiful so then I kissed him…a lot.

His lips are just so inviting! You can't help it!

'_Knock'_

'_Knock'_

'_Knock'_

YAY!

"Robbie they're here!" I shouted to him, after straightening up the living room.

Our place is small, I admit, but it's a good start. And it's nice and cozy.

I opened the front door, revealing Andre, Beck, Jade, and Tori.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly, going around hugging everyone.

Jade and Tori immediately starting asking me questions about the ring and how he did it, while Andre and Beck looked around before sitting on the couch.

"Robbie!" I called out again.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." I said before going to our room.

Without knocking, I opened the door to reveal Robbie wearing only a pair of dark jeans, his hair wet and soggy.

I guess he was in the shower.

"Babe, our company is here!" I say happily.

"okay sorry. I'll be out in a minute." He said turning around to look at me.

And as always, I caught myself staring at his bare torso.

"Ehem…" I looked up at him to see a cocky grin on his face.

I walked over to him, running my finger nails up and down is chest and abdomen.

"…It's not my fault my _fiancé_ is so hot…" I whispered leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I like the sound of being your fiancé…" He said leaning down to kiss me.

"…Me too." I breathed as we pulled away.

"I'll be right out. You go keep them company." He said before shooing my out with a small pat on the butt.

I smiled, heading back out to the living room, met by knowing looks.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing…" Tori laughed, rolling her eyes.

"In there for a while weren't ya?" Jade chimed.

This time I rolled me eyes.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my fiancé?" I ask, looking at them with a smirk on my face.

Just by saying that Tori and Jade squealed with excitement, pulling me down next to them to talk.

Before I knew it, Robbie was on the couch next to me, and we were all engaged in conversation.

"So how'd it happen?" Andre asked smiling at me and Robbie.

"Well…" I start "I had kind of a pregnancy scare at Jades two weeks ago, but it was negative. When I came home I talked to Robbie about what would happen if I was…"

"Then…" Robbie continued "I said we would just get married-"

"But I didn't want him to feel like he had to because I was having his baby." I cut him off slightly before letting him finish.

"So I said I would marry her either way. Then I purposed, but she thought I was kidding at first…"

"Until he pulled out this…" I finish, holding out my left hand with the beautiful sparkling ring on it.

They all gasped at the sight of it.

"Good job man." Beck commented, slapping Robbie on the shoulder, causing him to blush.

I silently entwined our fingers, smiling while doing so.

"So when is this shindig going to happen? You guys are kind of young…" Jade mentions.

"Oh. Well we decided on January 18th, 2017." I say proudly.

"2017?" Tori asked surprised.

"Yeah. That way I'm done school and Cat has a good jump start on her music." Robbie explained.

"Ahhhh"

"Gift time!" Tori said happily.

"Gifts?" I ask confused.

"Yeah! Happy Engagement gifts!"

Tori went first, handing us a small bag.

I opened it slowly to reveal to necklaces.

Each had half a heart dangling from them.

One said _best_, and the other said _friend_.

"My mom always says my dad will always be her best friend…so I thought it would be cute." Tori explained herself.

I smiled, before taking the one that said best and placing it around Robbie's neck and locking it.

Then Robbie did the same to me.

After every gushed about how cute we were, we thanked Tori before opening Andres gift.

It was a photo album that played music and had pictures of all of us and our fun times in High School.

I nearly cried before hugging him.

Jade and Beck came next.

"We got separate ones. Mine is _special._" She said with a devious smile on her face.

Beck handed me a card, with a $100 savings bond in it.

Then Jade handed me a wrapped box.

I opened it slowly, scared of what it might be.

As soon as I noticed what it was, I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked over at Robbie.

Jade gave us a box of 400 different flavored condoms.

400 CONDOMS!

Everyone laughed as me and Robbie blushed.

Then I felt Robbie's arm snake around me, pulling me closer.

"Thanks guys!" I finally say, laughing along with them.

…

"That was fun." I say, lying with Robbie on the couch, after everyone had left.

He nodded, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"What do you want to do? Watch a movie?" I ask.

"We could always try out Jade's gift…" He joked, chuckling.

I smiled, reaching over the grab the box.

Wow these are a lot of fl-

"Oh my god!" I yell happily, sitting up.

"What?" Robbie asked, bothered by my change in position.

"400 flavors! Do you know what that means?" I ask, reading the box, looking for it.

"What?"

I gasped when I found it.

"BIBBLE!"

"Oh god…" he mumbled.

"Come one Robbieeee…" I said dragging him to his feet.

"Cat, I would really don't want my…boy parts…to taste like bibble." He said.

"Well I do!"

"Cat!" He scolded, a smile escaping.

"Pleassseeeee…"

"Catt..."

I pressed myself against him, looking up at him cutely, running a finger around his belly button.

He didn't bugde.

"Fine." I said turning around, bumping my butt into him.

"I'll just go lay in bed…with no clothes on…" I said before skipping off to our room.

I heard a sigh before the sound of soft footsteps to our room.

**A/N: REVIEW! I have my whole ending planned out for this and I'm excited **** well review and I hope you liked it.**


	19. Getting Out of The Dog House

**A/N: Hey guys I'm thinking about ending this on chapter 20 or 21 somewhere around there. Well I hope you like this one! Enjoy!:)**

**Narrator POV**

After the night at Cat and Robbie's, the gang really missed hanging out.

So in order to make up for the lost time, they decided to spend the next weekend at a campsite.

They were all for it…besides Tori. She didn't really like nature too much.

"Are we there yet?" Tori whined, from the crammed back seat of Beck's old car.

They agreed not to take the RV because they wanted to be traditional and spend the weekend in tents.

So they were all piled in the back seat of a small four door car, that no one even knew the name of.

"Five more minutes! Geez!" Beck yelled from the front seat.

"Shhhhhh! My baby's sleeping…" Robbie whispered kissing the forehead of his little red head that was curled up in his lap, nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck.

They all smiled at the two for a second before going back to staring out the windows in boredom.

…

"Kitty wake up…" Robbie whispered, rubbing her back.

Her eyes fluttered open and a confused look came over her face.

"…We're here…?" She asked groggily.

Robbie chuckled.

"Yeah cutie." He said softly, smiling at her.

Everyone piled out of the car, grabbing all their stuff from the trunk.

"Where do you want to set up?" Andre asked, looking around.

"How about over there? That way we have space for a fire." Jade said before walking over, followed by the rest of them.

…

"Robbie! That's not how you do it!" Cat complained.

"Cat! I know how to set up a tent!"

"Obviously not!"

"Yes I do!" He yelled.

"That part doesn't go there! It doesn't fit!"

"Oh I'll make it fit…" Robbie mumbled.

"Robbie that piece goes there!" Cat whined, pointing to another piece to their pink tent, Cat's choice of course.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"YES IT DOES!"

"NO IT DOESN'T! ARE YOU STUPID?!"

That was it.

Cat gasped and everyone else's heads shot out of their tents, looking from Cat to Robbie.

They stared back at each other silently

Robbie was mentally fighting with himself about the words that just came out of his mouth, but was brought out of his train of thought by a soft hiccup coming from Cat.

"Cat pl-" Robbie started, before Cat ran up to him, tears running down her cheeks, before slapping him around the face. Hard.

Then she ran off.

Everyone's eyes were on Robbie and they all said the same exact thing.

_You asshole_

With that Robbie went running in the direction of Cat.

**Cat POV**

I'm so upset!

How could he say that!

Robbie has never said anything like that to me ever!

I'm so mad at him!

I don't even know where I'm going…

I'm just running.

**Robbie POV**

I'm such an asshole for that.

I can't believe I said that.

I was just…frustrated.

It just slipped out…I didn't mean it.

I love her…to the moon and back.

I can't lose her. I want to marry her. I need to marry her.

She is my everything…and I'm…

In the dog house tonight…

I can't find her anywhere.

**Narrator POV**

Robbie slumped beside some tree, his head in his knees, and he just let the tears fall.

He couldn't find her.

All he wanted to do was apologize for everything and hold her in his arms again.

His soft sobs were suddenly interrupted by the presence of someone standing in front of him.

He looked up quickly, eyes swollen and puffy, to see Cat standing there, arms crossed, and her eyes looked like Robbie's.

He quickly stood up.

"Cat listen-" He started but was immediately cut off.

"No. You're going to listen to me. That was uncalled for and you really hurt my feelings. You know I'm insecure about my intelligence then you go ahead and call me stupid." She said sternly.

"Cat I-"

"No. I'm not finished. I hate fighting with you and you couldn't just listen to me and let me help you set up the tent. You don't know everything Mr. Smarty-pants. What do you have to say for yourself?" She finished.

"Cat, I'm so so so so so so so so sorry baby. I love you so much and I shouldn't have said that. You are the smartest person I know and I should have let you help. I'm the stupid one. Please forgive me?" He said in one breathe.

She stood there, comprehending everything he just said.

Her face softened a bit, before turning around.

"Come on." She said.

Then they both headed back to the campsite.

_I'm in trouble_, Robbie thought.

…

Everyone was quiet when Cat and Robbie came back.

It was a bit awkward for everyone because they could feel the tension.

The rest of the day the gang explored the trails and many parts of the campsite.

All day Robbie kept on trying to cheer Cat up.

He would pick wild flowers before giving them to her, only to get silence and her skipping away.

He kept on doing cute things such as writing 'I Love You' in the dirt and giving her sweet kisses on the cheek.

Everyone knew Cat was just playing hard to get and that she loved the attention.

They were now all sitting around the fire, the sky dark with several twinkling stars.

They were eating smores and roasting marshmallows, just talking about none sense.

"Sloths are the coolest animals alive!" Andre exclaimed.

"I say the Platypus is." Beck stated.

Everyone laughed and watched the debate in front of them, enjoying their treats.

"Here you go cupcake…" Robbie said softly, handing Cat a perfectly made smore.

This time she actually smiled, before indulging in its deliciousness.

After a good hour, everyone started to get tired.

"I think I'm gonna head in for the night." Jade said, getting up.

"Yes us too"

While everyone else headed to their tents, Robbie decided to clean up a little around the fire pit, before putting the fire out.

When he reached their tent, the lamp was out and there was a sleeping bag and pillow sitting outside.

He sighed, knowing he deserved it, before laying it out and going to sleep.

…

_3:47am_

Cat quietly stepped out of the tent, looking for Robbie.

She spotted him on the left side of the tent, sound asleep.

She smiled sadly before walking over to him.

She got down on her knees before crawling into the sleeping bag with him.

She snuggled close him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around in her in his sleep.

"I love you…" She whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

…

Robbie opened his eyes, pleased to see his love asleep with a smile on her face, snuggled into him.

He gently brushed a hair out of her face before kissing her forehead.

Cats eyes opened.

"Hi…" She whispered.

"Hey…you're not mad anymore are you…?" He whispered hopefully.

She smiled.

"I can't stay mad at my boo…I love you too much…"

"I really am sorry Cat. I-" He was cut off by Cats lips pressed to his.

He smiled, pulling her closer, moving his lips with hers.

"I know…" She breathed after pulling away.

"I love you princess. To the moon and back."

**A/N: I apologize if you feel that this chapter is rubbish, because I do too. So if you liked it…THANKS! If you don't…constructive criticism is appreciated. Review and let me know**

**Madison**


	20. Running

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the last chapter! It is sad I'll tell you that and it is a cliff hanger. But no worries. There will be a sequel. It might be up next weekend because I want to give you guys time to think about what happened :P**

**P.S Someone update their story because I have nothing better to do.**

**Enjoy! **

**Narrator POV**

It's has been a month since the weekend at the campsite, so it was about mid-August.

Robbie had been preparing for school while Cat was in the studio.

But things weren't going so well for them

They fought all the time over the stupidest things.

They tried verbally working things out, but ending up going to back their ways of physical apologies.

Robbie just got home after being out all day.

You could only imagine how Cat felt about that.

Especially since she knew something Robbie didn't know she did.

"Have fun?" Cat asked as Robbie walked through the door.

He looked at her puzzled but brushed it off.

"I guess…" He mumbled.

"I bet you did." Cat spat.

"What bit you in the butt today?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know…maybe it has something to do with my fiancé blowing me off and sneaking around behind my back!" She suddenly yelled.

"Cat what the hell are y-" Robbie started, but was cut off by a furious Cat.

"We had lunch plans today Robbie! And where were you?"

"I was-"

"At the mall with Gabriella" She spat.

"How did y-"

"I went crying to Jade when you didn't show up at Nozu so she took me to the mall to get ice cream. Then I saw you with _it_, having lunch with that _thing_."

"Cat we were just studying! She found out we were going to the same university and we were discussing our classes!"

"Then why was she all over you?" Cat countered, getting madder.

"She wasn't!"

"She kept touching your arm Robbie and hugging you! Then before you left she hugged and kissed your cheek!" She yelled.

"You spied on us?!"

"What else was I supposed to do? Go home and wait for you to come home from you're date with her?"

"It wasn't a date! Why is it such a big deal?" Robbie asked.

"Because! You blew me off for her behind my back!"

"I forgot babe! I'm sorry…" Robbie tried to reason.

"No don't try sweet talking me Mr.! We are supposed to be getting married and I can't even trust you!"

"Sweetie you know you can trust me…"

"Don't call me that if you don't mean it…" She growled.

"I do mean it! Why do you get so jealous? We were just studying!"

"It's the fact that, one. You blew me off. And two. The fact she has been in love with you for 3 years now!"

"No she hasn't!"

"Are we back to this again?" Cat asked, ready to bawl.

"Cat…" Robbie stepped towards her.

"No…don't…I-I have to…I'm g-going for a run…" Cat went running towards the door. She paused before opening it, before randomly slamming her hand on the coffee table by the door then running out.

Robbie went to the door but he noticed something on the table she had just slapped a minute ago.

_The ring._

Robbie picked up before putting it in his pocket and opening the door.

He got in his car before speeding down the street looking for Cat.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he drove frantically, looking as best he could.

The he saw something that nearly shattered his heart to a million pieces.

Lights.

Ambulence lights.

Along with some cop cars.

He didn't even park before leaping out of his car. He ran to the scene, only to see Cat being carried into and ambulance on a gurney.

"Cat! Cat!" He yelled, while being pushed back by a police officer.

"Son please back up!" He yelled.

"No that's my fiancé! That's my wife!"

Robbie said, pushing him back as hard as possible, knocking him over.

Robbie sprinted to the ambulance right before they shut the doors, before jumping with them.

"Who are you?" They asked in a rush.

"Her fiancé! What happened?!"

"She was hit but a drunk driver." He said before frantically treating to Cat.

Robbie grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly as they placed an air mask on her.

"Cat…baby please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I love you so much…stay with me baby…"

…

At the hospital, Cat was rushed in immediately.

Robbie was told to wait in the waiting room until she able to be seen. That was four hours ago.

Robbie sat in a waiting room chair, rocking back and forth, blinking the dried tears from his eyes.

"Robbie Shapiro? You can see your wife now…she has four broken ribs, a fractured knee cap, a broken leg, and has severely hurt her neck…along with losing a lot of blood…" a nurse said, stepping out.

Robbie didn't bother correcting her. All he wanted to do was see his love.

"She's awake…" The lady said opening the door for him.

He walked in, a wave of relief coming over him, knowing she was still alive.

"R-Robbie…" she croaked, turning her head to look at him.

He walked over, sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"Cat baby I'm so sorry for everything. For blowing you off and going out with Gabriella without telling you. I-"

"You came for me…" Cat said hoarsely.

Robbie looked at her neck to see a big black bruise, along with a big gash.

"Of course I did Cat…I love you…" He reached out, grabbing her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"I love you too Robbie…I'm sorry for getting so worked up and…and t-the r-ring…" She coughed a little, causing Robbie to jump.

"I-I…understand if y-you d-don't want to be with m-me…" She whispered to her best ability.

"Cat. I will always be with you. Whether you want me to or not. You can't get rid of me…"

"I'm so s-sorry…f-for always r-running R-Robbie…"

"Hey. It's okay to run sometimes. But from not until the day I die, we'll be running together…" He whispered softly, taking the ring from his pocket and slowly sliding it on her finger, not taking his eyes off hers.

A small smile appeared on Cat's face, before it was replaced with a look of terror and fright, as her breathing picked up and the beeping on the monitor increased rapidly.

Nurses busted through the doors immediately.

"Get the doctor! She's going into cardiac arrest!" One screamed, placing an oxygen mask on her face.

"Boy you have to leave!" One ordered.

"Cat! No Cat Don't go! Don't leave!" Robbie cried, being pulled out by a very large male nurse.

"Cat!"

**THE END**

**A/N: Do ya hate me or do ya hate me? ****Well I'm in love with this ending…maybe because I know what happens. I'm not too pleased with story so I'm hoping on making the sequel much better than this one. I hope you guys liked it though. The next one won't be up until next weekend like I said. But I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and supported this story. I'm not as great as a lot of people on here but I'm trying my very best to improve my writing abilities. I'm thinking about re-writing my story "Magic and Making out" Because I feel that my old stories on here are rather bad haha if you didn't notice I deleted my very first story I ever wrote because it was absolutely horrible haha. Well I think that's all I have to say! Thanks!**

**P.S SOMEONE UPDATE THEIR STORY PLEASE**

- Madison


End file.
